A Shinobi and Birthrights
by Punkarella
Summary: It wasn't even supposed to happen. He was supposed to become Hokage, but instead, he found himself cast into a new world. Meeting a man named Corrin, he agrees to fight for their cause which is defending the Kingdom of Hoshido against the Kingdom of Nohr. This is Naruto's story of his new life as a Hoshidan and helping his new allies defeat King Garon.
1. Chapter 1 - Farewell and a New World

**Hello. This is another new fanfic of mine. I can only hope my inspiration for both these topics doesn't die out like my last three fanfics. Because I stopped one because of continuity errors and it would take too long to get them fixed. Another because I got bored. And I lost motivation for my last one because I was pretty much done with a category. Anyway, these two topics are two games that I am motivated on:**

 **Naruto and Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **I have only read one entire fanfic where Naruto goes to the fates world after the true evil of the Naurtoverse is defeated and that is Naruto Shippuden: Fates by arokiyanking18. Sadly, the author has stopped the story for some reason and that's really disappointing because I was really enjoying it. Well, the one thing I didn't like about that storey was the way Kuruma was portrayed.**

 **Now, before you ask me which version of Fates this is, I'm gonna do all the paths in this order: Birthright, Conquest, and then ending with Revelation. I'm starting with Birthright because it's first in the path order.**

 **As for parings, that's for me to know and to you to find out. This won't be a harem BTW.**

 **Naruto and Fire Emblem don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!" came the shocked cry of a certain blonde ninja that could be heard throughout the destroyed battlefield.

"You heard me correctly Naruto Uzumaki. When you sealed away my mother's will which you called "Black Zetsu", it used the last of its power to place a Timed-World-Travel seal on you. What this seal does, It banishes the person who has it into another dimension for one use. However, the banished can never return to their home world ever again for as long as they live," Hagrormo Okskutui, the Sage of the Six Paths explained to Naruto who looked utterly devastated at the news.

"But can't you do anything about it!? You're the guy that sealed the Ten-Tails into the moon in the first place!" Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate and long-time friend snapped at the Sage who sighed in sadness.

"I can remove seals Miss Haruno, but removing seals by my own clan is far beyond my power. There's nothing I can do," Hagromono stated, tears threatening to drop from his Rinnegan eyes. He may not have known the incarnation of Asura for very long, but he had to admit he had grown very attached to the boy.

" **Old man,"** came the voice of Kururma, the Nine Tailed Fox and the reason why Naruto's childhood wasn't so great. **"If it's no problem, can I accompy him?"** This earned gasps of suprise from the other tailed beasts at the thought of one of their friends actually wanted to be re-sealed. Well, all expect Guyki, the Eight Tailed Octopus.

" **Don't tell me you want to go back to that irritating host of yours Guyki?"** Son Goku asked him who nodded in reply.

" **Somebody has keep that rapper in check. It might as well be me and the human that calls himself his brother,"** Gyuki replied sighing slightly as he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Err... I hate to change the topic, but are you coming back inside of me fuzzball?" Naruto asked his long-time companion who growled at the nickname, but was smiling a big toothy smile.

" **Damn right I am Brat. You need at least one reminder from this world and it should be your bestest buddy in whole wide world,"** Kuruma replied before turning to his father-like figure. **"Do it old man,"** the fox said as he got ready.

"So be it Kuruma. It has been a delight knowing you," Hagromo said as he did the neassary hand seals and the Nine-Tails was enveloped in a blue glow. It then suddenly flew towards Naruto and merged into his body. The blonde felt an increase in his chakra meaning that the sealing was done. Gyuki also started glowing as he flew inside the cocoon that contained Killer Bee.

"Naruto Uzamaki. You have exactly four minutes before the seal activates and you shall depart to your new world. If you want to share some goodbyes with your friends, now would be the time to do so," Hagromo said solemnly as Naruto nodded and walked towards Sakura who was shedding tears.

"Well Naruto, I guess this is goodbye. I'll admit it, I may have been mean to you at times. But I don't want you to go like this..." the pink haired girl said sadly causing Naruto to mentally curse Black Zetsu.

"Yeah... and you didn't once want to go on a date with me..." Naruto replied looking down to hide his tears.

"...You were so close. You wanted to become Hokage, but in the end, you won't be able too. It just isn't fair," Sakura weeped slightly pulling Naruto into a bone crushing hug that caused all his air to leave his lungs.

"Sakura... you're... killing... me..." Naruto wheezed causing the girl to realise and let go letting the boy take big breaths of air.

"Sorry Naruto. Now stop wasting time and say goodbye to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke!" Sakura commanded with a smile as the blonde nodded and walked his teacher who was shedding tears as well.

"Naruto... I'm sorry," Kakashi said bowing his head much to Naruto's confusion.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for the time you didn't get me ramen?" Naruto replied trying to remember what Kakashi had done to wrong him so much.

"No idiot. I meant for hardly teaching you anything. I taught you teamwork and tree-climbing and that was about it. Please forgive me," the Jonin said as he remised him teaching Naruto after Sasuke had left.

"Hey, don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei! What's done is done! Look where I am now! I am the most powerful ninja in the entire world! Even if I didn't need your help most of the time, I still got famous!" Naruto replied cheerfully much to the man's delight. _"Minato-sensei, I hope you're watching this,"_ he thought before focusing back to Naruto.

"Heh, thanks Naruto. Just try not to get yourself into trouble in your new home," Kakashi teased ruffling Naruto's hair like he was his son.

"Trouble always seems to find me, but we'll see about that!" Naruto said before walking to the final member of Team Seven. Sasuke Uchiha. As the incarnation of Asura approached the incarnation of Indra, he was wrapped in a hug by none other than Sasuke himself.

"I made some pretty stupid mistakes in my life. What do you say we put our rivalry aside and end this illusion?" Sasuke said as he pulled from the hug with a genuine smile on his face.

"Right!" Naruto said with an massive fox-like grin and he put his hand in the ram sign.

"But first things first," Sasuke said readying what appeared be purple charkra and throwing it towards two certain mummified humans turning them to dust. Everyone looked confused until Sasuke turned with a smile.

"I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Anyone who has the curse mark will find it gone so they won't be revived again. Consider this my redemption and the fact I didn't like that guy in the first place," Sasuke said as he knew as long as those two would continue to live, there would be death and chaos wherever they went. And Sasuke owed Naruto for making him see the error of his ways.

"Sasuke... thank you," Naruto said gladly to which his former rival now friend nodded.

"Anytime... Naruto. Now help me put an end to the Infinite Thuskiyomi before you leave," Sasuke said gesturing at Naruto to look at his body. Much to his surprise, it had started glowing yellow.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto replied putting one of his hands in the ram sign as Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's.

"RELEASE!" they both shouted and the coocuns that held the trapped people from the ultimate genjutsu fell to the ground and people woke up wondering what the heck just happened scince they were trapped.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you do not have much time in this world left. So permit me to give you one last gift," Hagromo spoke up catching everyone's attention as well as completely ruining the happy mood.

"Sure thing Old Man Six! What is it!?" Naruto asked and everyone from Team Seven and the Tailed Beasts could have sworn that they saw the Sage's eyes twitch for a second, but they wouldn't be able to confirm it until the day they expired.

"I shall heal your injuries and restore your chakra before you depart. Be aware that because you'll be the only one with Jutsu, you may become a target for some people. So try to stay out of trouble," Hagromo said as he raised his hand and Naruto started glowing yellow.

"Hey, I try old man, but trouble always seems to find me! But I always beat it back before it gets me! Heck, after everthing I've been through, I don't think anything can put me down!" Naruto bragged arrogantly as the glow faded and the restored Jinchuuriki felt refreshed as he was before the war started.

"Well whatever the case Naruto Uzumaki, it appears your time in this world is coming to a close with only fifteen seconds left. It has been an absolute honour knowing you my boy and good luck on the other side," Hagromo bid some parting words before vanishing back to wherever he came from. The tailed beats also ran away to the wild where they would reside until they would be sealed again.

"I swear guys, I will become famous and make you proud!" Naruto yelled before his body flashed bright white and he was gone. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all shed a few tears and thought the same thing:

" _Goodbye Naruto. Hero of the world,"_ they would never forget their comrade for the rest of their lives until they died of natural causes. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would forever be an inspiration to the ninja world as the one who brought peace to the hidden villages.

* * *

"WOAH!" Naruto yelled in total surprise as he suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar forest. "Well that's just great! I just got here and I'm already stuck in the middle of nowhere! Getting out of here's going to be a real pain!" Naruto complained out loud at his misfortune of being surrounded by trees and no buildings in sight. In his rage, he made a Rasengan to blow some steam on a tree. **BOOM!** There was a big circle shaped hole in the tree now.

 **BONK!** A loose tree branch snapped of the tree and hit Naruto fair and square on the noggin knocking him unconious. A few minutes later, a group of strangers found him and picked him up so that they could take him to their fort so that they're healers could fix him up.

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

"Ugghhh..." Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he was inside.

"Ah! You're awake! I must say, when we found you just lying there, I thought you were dead! Then again, Lord Corrin and Lady Hinoka ordered me to heal you so I couldn't refuse," a cheerful male voice spoke up as Naruto turned his head to see a man with closed eyes, brown hair, and a smile on his face.

"Wait, how did I get here?" Naruto asked the man. Rather than getting an answer from him, he got from a young girl with pink hair.

"W-we found you collapsed under a tree branch. I'm surprised your injuries weren't any worse!" the girl explained with a slight stutter at the start of her sentence.

"Oh, that was me being angry," Naruto said causing the man to laugh.

"Ah, you must be have been angry over your fashion sense! I'm not surprised, because to be quite frank, all that orange makes you look like an total idiot!" the man laughed until Naruto stood up angrily after catching on what he just said.

"Oh yeah? That's rich coming from the guy who looks like he's asleep standing up!" Naruto tried to counter the man's insult.

"I assure you you brightly whiskered coloured mess, I am perfectly awake. My eyes are just squinting because you're dressed too brightly," the man said although that was a lie, there was a very good reason his eyes are always closed, but that's a story for another time.

"Errr... Azama..." the girl spoke up shyly from her spot in the coroner. "I think you should stop making fun of our guest and get Corrin to come and greet him," she said quietly but sternly.

"Ah yes! Our lord must want to know that our friend has awoken from his pain caused slumber!" the man turned to Naruto with a mock bow. "I am called Azama," he introduced himself. "In the event that you fail at life, I shall take responsibility to heal you. Not that it will matter, death comes for us all and life is pointless and meaningless," Azama said with a smile before leaving the room. Naruto sat up and turned to look at Sakura.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked her who nodded slowly.

"A-Azama is a bit of a jerk at times, but he's one of our best healers. Well, one of our only healers aside from me and Felicia," Sakura replied as Naruto looked confused.

"Who the heck is Felicia?" he asked dumbly as he didn't notice footsteps behind him.

"That would be my ma..." "WOAH!" **THUD!** Naruto looked at the entrance to see a pink haired woman wearing a maid's garment on the ground looking ready to cry. Standing next to her was a young man wearing silver armour and was wearing no shoes.

"Are you aright Felicia!?" the young boy asked in shock as he help the now identiufed Felicia back to her feet.

"I'm fine Milord. I just tripped. AGAIN," Felicia said ashamed of herself for looking bad in front her master an guest. The boy suddenly turned his attention to Naruto. His blood red eyes gazing into Naruto's ocean blue ones.

"I'm so sorry about Felicia. I hope you can find it to forgive her," the boy said as Felicia looked down at her feet. Naruto on the other hand just grinned.

"Eh, what's done is done. I'm just mad at myself for knocking myself out back at the tree!" Naruto exclaimed smiling at Felicia who brightened up in return. The boy just smiled in amusement wondering how he could have done that. After all, there was a circle sized hole in the tree where he found Naruto and a bunch of shurikens and unfamiliar knives in his pockets. The boy suddenly got serious as he asked the question he had meant to ask since he entered the room.

"Listen, whenever I look at you, I can't help but feel as if... you weren't meant to be here. Who are you anyway?" the man asked causing Naruto to get a fox like grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you... err who are you?" Naruto introduced with a thumbs up before looking confused as he didn't even know this guy.

"I'm Prince Corrin of Hosido," the now named Corrin said expecting Naruto to apologise for his rash behaviour. He got something completely different instead.

"...what the heck is Hoshido? And where am I anyway?"

* * *

 **This first chapter may have been short I know, but I wanted to get the premise set up. I promise that the later chapters will be much longer than this.**

 **For anyone that's confused about the setting, this takes place after Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaygua and Black Zetsu except the two didn't have their final fight. Oh, and this is the Birthright route in case you couldn't guess.**

 **Sorry if I didn't capture the personalities of any of the characters. The hardest character to write lines for was Azama. Let me know how I did with them.**

 **If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and i'll try to awnser them the best I can. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting New Friends

**Welcome to chapter 2, where Naruto meets new friends and joins Corrin to Izumo! Sorry if there's not much interaction between Naruto and the Fates characters. There'll be more next chapter.**

 **Now I have received a lot (okay two) questions about the paring and I've decided after a LOT of thinking:**

 **Naruto x Kagero.**

 **When I was starting this story, I wanted Naruto be paired with someone exclusive to Brithright. But then I saw nearly all the women would be taken to make their own kids. But then something came to mind, why not pair Scarlet with Ryoma (WHY AREN'T THEY A SUPPORT PAIR!?) and leave one woman left over for Naruto. I settled on Kagero because they're both ninja and both protect people precious to them. In her case, it's Ryoma and Saizo. In Naruto's case, it's all his new friends.**

 **Sorry if that doesn't make any sense, but the paring is FINAL and will stay that way.**

 **And as for some other questions left by some kind reviewers.**

 _Kakakauai:_ **This takes place shortly after Chapter Eight with the fiasco with the Wind Tribe and the group getting Hayato. So this starts around Chapter Nine. Why? Because I want to include Izana in this. He's such an awesome guy.**

 **And sorry to disappoint you, but the Naruto cast won't be appearing in this story aside from flashbacks and memories. If you read properly last chapter, Black Zetsu placed the seal only on Naruto so yeah, there's no way that Sasuke, Kakashi, or any of Naruto's friends can make it to the Fates world. This is Naruto and Naruto only.**

 _BlizzardWolf777:_ **How interesting. I suppose Elise is a lot like Naruto in a way. Well, aside from their different childhoods, they both have the same type of personality and I imagine they might get along quite well.**

 _Eniox27:_ **I put Azama in because he's one of my favourite characters and he fitted in the situation so well, what with him being a healer and all.**

 _Dregus:_ **Yes I am aware that nobody in Fates (except for a select few) has the kind of power to match Naruto in Sage or Kurama mode. But don't worry, I have a solution for that. You'll see what it is later.**

 _Robotnik:_ **Rest assured, I have no intention of abandoning this story.**

 _Guest:_ **That's cool, but you really didn't need to say the same thing twice. Once is enough.**

 _Zzzzzz:_ **I hate to break it to you, but I can't just make chapters all in one go. It takes at least a couple of days to make. So be patient.**

 **If there's anything I've left out or didn't make sense, let me know and I'll answer back with a reply.**

 **BTW, Fire Emblem and Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Nintendo and a Japanese guy respectively.**

 **Enjoy the story after this long intro!**

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that day as he reminisced about what he had learned earlier that day. He had found out that Hoshido was the country he was in and they were at war with another kingdom called Nohr, which had killed Corrin's mother and had led to the prince siding with his birth family. Unfortunately, his so-called adoptive family hadn't taken it very kindly, especially Corrin's eldest brother from Nohr who branded him a traitor and ordered him and anyone siding with him to be killed.

Naruto was shocked at how cold hearted his Nohrian brother had been and because he had nowhere else to go, he decided to join Corrin's little militia to stop the ruler of Nohr, King Garon, and bring peace to both kingdoms.

Right now, the Jinchuuriki was sitting under a tree wondering how all his friends were doing. He could only hope that they were living good lives and that a fifth war would never happen.

"I don't trust you." The suddenness of the sentence shocked Naruto out of his train of thought as he looked up to see a man wearing what seemed to be ninja gear standing above him. The man also had fiery red hair, a slash mark on his right eye, and a mask covering his mouth. The mouth-mask and slashed eye remained Naruto of Kakashi in a way.

"Er, what have I done to get under your skin? I only just got here! Who are you anyway?" Naruto retorted, making the ninja scowl at his rash attitude.

"I am Saizo the Fifth, Retainer to Lord Ryoma. You appeared to knock yourself out when Lord Corrin found you, but I say different. You could be a spy for Nohr who dropped the branch on himself to get our lord's trust," the now named Saizo explained, pointing out his reasons for not trusting Naruto.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm a spy for Nohr!?" Naruto snapped angrily at Saizo's accusation. He stood up and glared at Saizo who wasn't fazed one bit at the blonde's hostility.

"The fact that your clothes are not from Hoshido. And I've never seen any headband with that mark on it," Saizo said, his hand reaching into his pocket to grab something, most likely a shuriken or some other sharp object.

"Woah woah woah! I'm not a spy from Nohr! This headband shows that I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village! And I like these clothes!" Naruto countered angrily, causing Saizo to stop reaching for his pocket.

"Heh," Saizo chuckled, his eyes softening up a little. "You're a ninja in all that orange? I would compare your fashion to a jumpsuit that screams, "Kill me!" Not to mention your attitude does not suit that of a normal ninja," Saizo's eyes hardened a little, making Naruto shiver.

"Yeah well... do they have any ninja's in Nohr?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject which Saizo caught on to, but he did raise a good point. The only ninja's in Nohr are ones that turned traitor on Hoshido.

"Yes, but only ones that have abandoned us for Nohr," Saizo said with hatred, as he remembered some ninjas from the royal army running towards Nohr during a battle. One of the princes was furious and declared them traitors, to be killed on sight.

"That sounds like my village. If someone abandons the Leaf, they are marked a traitor and get a bounty on them. One of my friends was one," Naruto said thinking of how Hoshido was like the Leaf in a way.

"I see," Saizo grunted uncaringly. "Listen, you seem like an okay person, but if I find out you're a spy for Nohr, I'll be the first to take action," he warned Naruto. The blonde frowned before he figured out why Saizo was so hostile towards him.

"Oh I get, it's because I appeared out of nowhere that you think I'm a bandit," Naruto told Saizo, whose face softened up to the point where it was neutral.

"Yes, exactly that," Saizo said sighing a little. "Look, I'm sorry for being harsh to you, it's just that we're in a war right now and trust is very limited. Seeing as you don't look Hoshdian or Nohrian, I thought you were a thief or assassin working for some scum. I trust you understand?" Saizo apologised for his words earlier as his face truly softened.

"Don't worry about it! Although with your attitude and state of mind, you are a bit of a guy who takes his job way too seriously," Naruto replied accepting the ninja's apology while stating his opinion of him. Much to his surprise, Saizo let out the briefest of chuckles.

"Heh, I'm a servant to the royal family and the fifth of my clan. It's my job to be serious, kid," Saizo said bluntly stating the truth. "That is all I have to say to you for now. Goodbye," and just like that, the ninja disappeared.

" _Bah, he's got nothing on that leaf-whirlwind thing that Kakashi-sensei uses!"_ Naruto thought walking away from the tree to have a stroll around the fort he was in. Well, Corrin liked to call it a fort anyway and everyone else did so the blonde also decided to go along with it. All of a sudden, a thought struck the Jinchuuriki.

" _So what now? Do I just start a new life here? Just abandon my goal of becoming famous and just settle down?"_ he thought, as becoming Hokage was the reason he strived to save his world from the likes of Kaguya, Madara, and Obito who had redeemed himself in the end. But now he can never go back, and the thought of building or getting a new house to spend the rest of his days in seemed very tempting.

" **You also need to get a girl,"** an, oh so familiar voice rumbled in his head stopping the blonde in his tracks as he started to have a chat with Kurama.

" _What do you mean fox? And since when could you talk to me without me visiting you first?"_ Naruto asked the fox who was still behind bars in the blonde's mind.

" **One: the old man made a slight tweak to the seal so that we can talk without you needing to** **enter your mind to visit me."** Naruto silently thanked Hagoromo for that. **"And two: you have never thought about being someone's boyfriend aside from Sakura before in your life. I'm sure Hinata would have loved that,"** Kurama said sarcastically, hoping that Naruto would get his hint that the Hyuuga had a crush on him. His hopes were crushed in five seconds flat.

" _What are you getting at Kurama? Are you saying that Hinata has a boyfriend? If she does, then I'm happy for her!"_ Naruto responded before a sudden burst of pain that was as strong as one of Sakura's punches erupted in his head. _"What was that for!?"_ the blonde snapped at the fox while clutching his head.

" **SHE LOVED YOU, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU SERUOISLY THAT DENSE!?"** Kurama thundered causing Naruto to release his hands from his head and adopt a look of shock.

" _She did? And just how do you know that fuzz-ball? I mean, she was a friend, but was she actually in love with me this whole time?"_ Naruto asked Kurama, who just snorted in disgust.

" **...you really are a dense idiot are you?"** Kurama mocked Naruto as he looked angrily at the Nine-Tail's taunt. **"How could you not tell from the way she stutters and blushes when you're around? She's had a crush on you since you first met her at the academy. Yet you always focused on that Sakura girl instead of her,"** Kurama explained, Naruto's jaw dropping open at the realisation.

"...I'm an idiot! How the hell haven't I noticed it all this time!?" Naruto complained out loud, forgetting that Kurama was only in his head.

"Haven't noticed what?" a new voice inquired. The owner was a small red-headed boy, wearing a blue shirt and black pants and sandals.

"I only just realised that a girl loved me, yet I've been oblivious all this time!" Naruto told the boy slightly mournfully. The boy frowned.

"I see. Regretfully, I know nothing about love so I can't really help you there," the boy replied.

"Eh, it's not like you'd understand kid, I've known her for my entire life and I only realise just now!" Naruto said. The boy just nodded thoughtfully and was about to walk off before he realised what Naruto called him.

"I'm not a child! I'm a grown man!" the boy snapped causing Naruto to look at him sceptically.

"Are you sure? You don't look like one, kid. If you're just saying that to seem big, then cool," Naruto said causing the boy to turn slightly red with anger.

"I am an adult! I'm just... really short!" the boy retorted back. Naruto really didn't want a fight so he decided to drop it at that.

"You know what? I really don't want trouble so I'll say it: you're a man...what's your name?" Naruto asked the boy who smiled a little.

"I'm Hayato of the Wind Tribe. And you are?" the now-named Hayato raised his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Hayato!" Naruto introduced himself rather cheerfully, shaking Hayato's hand.

"Likewise," Hayato said nodding. "Now if you excuse me, I need to practice my magic. Good day." The red-head left to a training field and Naruto went his own separate way. The blonde wasn't sure what to do next until he caught sight of Azama from earlier, leaving a building carrying a plate of soup.

" _Is that where the food's kept? I am rather hungry, surely everyone here wouldn't mind if I got a snack, would they?"_ Naruto thought hungrily, walking towards the building. When he got inside, he saw a large room of neat tables and empty chairs. There was also a red-haired man behind what seemed to be a counter.

" _What is it with everyone here having red hair?"_ Naruto thought, recalling that the last two people he met had red hair. He thought it was a popular thing in Hoshido and decided to leave it at that as all he cared about was food.

"Hey, can I have some ramen?" Naruto asked the man behind the counter as he looked up.

"Sorry, while we do have the necessary ingredients to make ramen, it takes a couple of days to fully produce," the man behind the counter said. "Besides, we're due to leave soon to Izumo, so starting it right here and now would be a waste of time," he added much to the blonde's annoyance.

"Ugh, fine. Just have have some ramen ready when you get back," Naruto told the man, who smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to be on cooking duty when we get back. You're going to have to take it up with whoever's on cooking duty and pray that it's not Setsuna or Lady Hinoka," the man said with a shudder.

"Err... and why shouldn't it be them? They're not that bad at cooking are they?" Naruto asked as the man as a look of realisation dawned on his face.

"Ah yes, you're the newcomer. Lord Corrin did say we had somebody new in our ranks. I suppose it's inevitable that we met at some point," the man stated, and explained that Corrin had told everyone about Naruto joining while he was under the tree.

"But back to my original topic, Lady Hinoka and Setsuna, one of her retainers are good people. They just... have poor cooking abilities. If you see them behind this counter, just grab some rice from the paddy outside and make your own meal," the man said sighing, as he recalled an incident in the royal family where someone threw out their meal cooked by Lady Hinoka when she was younger and grabbed some rice straight from the royal gardens, boiled it, and had it for dinner.

"...right..." Naruto muttered taking all this information in before realising something. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And who are you?" The man smiled and the blonde could have sworn he saw a flash in his teeth.

"I am known as Subaki. One of Lady Sakura's retainers at your service," Subaki introduced himself with a bow as the name Sakura clicked inside Naruto's head.

"Sakura? As in the pink haired girl who healed me earlier?" Naruto said absent-mindedly as he remembered her. But the blonde said that out loud so Subaki heard him.

"Oh so you have met my lady have you? I'll have you know that without my perfection, she wouldn't be here right now!" Subaki boasted proudly, causing Naruto to frown at the sudden declaration.

"Oh yeah? And just what have you done for her if she is here?" Naruto said feeling the urge to break this guy's perfect record somehow.

"Why I'm glad you asked my boy!" Subaki said patting Naruto on the back with such strength, it made him fall over as the retainer began his story.

"It all began two years ago, in a small village somewhere in Hoshido. I don't remember where exactly, but that's not relevant to this story. Anyway, Lady Sakura, my fellow retainer Hana, and myself stopped for a bite to eat before resuming our journey - which I shall not delve to deeply into. There we were, enjoying some fish with peach sauce, when all of sudden, bandits attacked! One of them made a move for Lady Sakura daring to lay his filthy hands on her! But not to worry! I flawlessly grabbed my Naginata, and he regretted the day he ever tried to harm my lady. That achievement was added to my perfect record, something that I take with pride and joy. I trust you found that interes..." Subaki rambled on only to find that Naruto was gone.

"Ah, he's gone," Subaki sighed resting his arms on the counter. He looked up to see Sakura approach him. Almost instantly, he was in front of the girl bowing.

"Lady Sakura, what can I do for you on this fabulous day?" Subaki said waiting for an order. If his lady orders something, then he shall get it done perfectly. No matter what the cost.

"Err... I don't want anything Subaki. I just wanted to tell you that we're about to leave for Izumo," Sakura told him and abruptly left through the door she came in.

"We're leaving already? Time sure flies when you're having a good talk eh?" Subaki said to nobody, as he locked the mess hall up and left to join the others.

* * *

Naruto literally felt awed at the sight in front of him. As sunset descended, the giant palace was shaded in a soft light reflected by the sun. Four massive trees also surrounded the palace making them look like they were guarding the huge building.

"Here we are, the Kingdom of Izumo," a blue haired girl standing next to Corrin said, as the boy marvelled at the sight before him.

"It's so beautiful, I had no idea," Corrin said to himself, lost in his thoughts.

"Indeed, some call this place the Kingdom of the Gods," the girl said with a slight smile as she breathed in the tranquillity.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because while other kingdoms are at war, Izumo is and always will be neutral. Even in times like these," the girl explained turning to Naruto.

"What? Don't they have any guards or soldiers to fight?" Naruto inquired, as the girl closed her eyes in thought.

"No, they do have some soldiers in case the worst happens, but aside from that, no one actually knows the reason why they are neutral," the blue haired girl said but paused as someone ran up to the group. Those from Hoshido recognised him as a Diviner. But for some, like Naruto and a black armoured knight, they had no idea what he was wearing. Naruto assumed it was a style in this country.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have in Izumo?" the person demanded as his hand reached for something in his pocket. Corrin saw this and was quick to respond.

"Peace. We are travellers from Hoshido. Seeking information about two friends of ours who have gone missing. Will you grant us access to your territory?" Corrin replied, and the guard softened up considerably when he saw the blue haired girl.

"Ah, please forgive me Lady Azura, I thought you were bandits here to terrorise our beloved country. All visitors from Hoshido are welcome here in Izumo. Come with me to the palace and our Archduke will see you," the Izumite said bowing low, before turning to leave to the palace with the group following him. They travelled in relative silence, the only sources of speech being the pointed looks from citizens of Izumo or some people like Hayato and Subaki chatting among their fellow comrades.

"Err, excuse me, but have you seen Lord Takumi and Lord Ryoma anywhere? We believe that they were involved in a battle near here," Corrin asked the Izumite leading them, who laughed in response.

"A battle? Near here? No I don't think so," the Izumite said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Are you sure, cause you might wanna re-check just in case," Naruto told the man, who turned to look at the blonde.

"Kid, Izumo's been a neutral country for generations. There's just no way a battle could have been staged here," the Izumite said as they neared the palace.

" **He's lying."** Kurama's voice spoke in head as he was about to enter his mindscape, before he was pushed out.

" _Hey! What was that for fuzzball?"_ Naruto growled as his head rang from the slight pain from being forced out of his mind.

" **Don't you remember what happened a couple of hours earlier?"** Kurama groaned, knowing how clueless Naruto could be sometimes.

" _Errr... you were in a bad mood?"_ Naruto replied, making the fox slam his hand on the ground of his cage resulting in a stronger headache for Naruto.

" **YOU IDIOT! You can talk to me without having to enter your mind! Gods, you can be so foolish sometimes,"** Kurama yelled, Naruto wincing from some stabbing pain at the massive voice booming in full volume right in his head.

" _Okay okay! You didn't have to shout! And what's this you say about Fancy-Pants there lying?"_ Naruto asked. He entered the palace as the Izumite leading them talked to another Izumite standing on guard and both left to another room together, most likely to fetch the Archduke.

" **Did you see how he tensed up when you asked him? He knows something alright. This Archduke that he talks about may not be so peaceful as he seems,"** Kurama explained causing Naruto to frown at the realization.

"Err... are you there?" an unfamiliar voice asked, as Naruto saw a red haired girl standing in front of him with a curious expression.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I'm just thinking," Naruto replied back, without revealing his fox friend.

"Thinking about what? You've been in a daze for the past couple of minutes. What could have made you think so hard?" the girl said, making Naruto mentally curse himself for forgetting that talking to Kurama made him stand around like a fool. He wasn't sure how these people would react to the fox so he decided to keep him a secret. For now.

"About ramen! There wasn't any at the fort, so I was thinking which flavours to get once we're done here!" Naruto came up with the first thing he could think of which technically wasn't a lie. He was hungry and he hadn't had any ramen since the Forth Shinobi War began.

"Heh, sure. I'm Hinoka, First Princess of Hoshido and Corrin's big sister," the now-named Hinoka said, accepting Naruto's statement gracefully and extending her hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you Hinoka!" Naruto said, cheerfully shaking Hinoka's hand with a grin as the princess raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, you're the first person aside from my siblings to not address me as 'Lady Hinoka'. You're certainly not like most other people I've known," Hinoka said with a light smile at Naruto's brashness.

"Yeah, I get that a lot cause I'm not like most other people! I'm a ninja of my village and someone who saved it as well from being destroyed!" Naruto declared proudly.

"Let me rephrase myself: you're not like most other ninja in the history of... forever. Where are you from anyway?" Hinoka asked. Naruto thought about how to answer. Konoha, or the Hidden Leaf Village as it was called by most people, was in another world and he seriously doubted that anyone here would believe him. So he decided to keep that a secret as well.

"From a village very far away. It's called the Hidden Leaf Village because the outskirts are literally forests galore!" Naruto said without actually telling the truth which seemed to satisfy Hinoka and everyone else who happened to be listening in. One of who happened to be the girl called Azura, who was looking at Naruto with great interest.

" _Hidden Leaf Village? I've never heard of such a place before. Then again, I've never seen anyone like him before. I'll have to ask him about it later,"_ Azura thought, as a door opened nearby and a middle aged man stepped through.

The man was wearing white robes, purple pants, had a mark on his forehead, and had closed eyes. He seemed quite peaceful, until Kurama started growling.

" **Naruto, that's not who he seems to be. I detect an illusion from that guy, he's a fake,"** the fox said, as his enchanted sensing abilities saw through the disguise easily.

" _Well great, what should I do then?"_ Naruto asked with curiosity as Corrin greeted the Archduke who remained passive.

 **Pretend he's real. When the time comes, expose him and** **sic him,"** Kurama advised, then abruptly cut the communication to watch the Archduke closely, who had opened his eyes and... grew a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey there people! Nice to meetcha! Can I get you anything? Anything fuzzy, bubbly, wibbly or wobbly? Hehehe!" the Archduke bellowed enthusiastically which oddly didn't fit his appearance at all.

"Woah, he's different," Naruto said, voicing everyone's thoughts as they only could just nod in agreement.

"How rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself!" the Archduke said hitting his head playfully with his knuckles. "I am Izana. Yes, THE Izana! Archduke of Izumo and voted best hair five years running in the entire kingdom!" Izana introduced himself with a bow so low, his head touched the floor.

"I must say it's been a while since we had visitors from Hoshido! Tell you what, cause you folks look like you have been through a lot, what's you say we put on some of my finest slippers and relax?" Izana rambled happily before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Excuse me Archduke," Azura spoke up and Izana managed to stop laughing to listen to her. "Have you heard of a battle between Hoshido and Nohr taking place around here?" Izana's smile quickly vanished at the mention of the battle.

"A battle? Near here? Ha! Not likely! And believe me, if there was, I'd be the first to know cause I'm the Archduke!" Izana replied cheerfully despite his grim face.

"Are you sure? Maybe we're in the wrong place?" Corrin suggested.

"No way pally! You're in Izana's house alright! But now that you mention a battle, I see that some of you are injured. Perhaps my healers will tend to your needs while the royals get some chill time with me!" Izana perked up, his smile returning as the royals considered it.

"That would be nice, especially since we don't get a break very often," Sakura spoke up timidly, causing Izana to turn his focus to her.

"Oooohhh, you look pretty frazzled with your brother little lady. How about I take you to a room that can soothe your mind as well as your body!" Izana offered.

"Alright, lead the way," Corrin said as Izana beamed the biggest grin yet, and he left giddily with Corrin and Sakura in tow.

"Hm..." Naruto muttered, as he knew the fake Izana would probably kill them if they went alone. And because Izumo was neutral, they couldn't brandish any weapons. So Naruto did the only logical thing he could.

"Hey! Can I join them, Mr. Archduke guy?" Naruto blurted out. 'Izana' whirled right around with a smile.

"Why of course my friend! The more the merrier! And 'Mr. Archduke guy' sounds really cool! You get a gold star!" Izana said as he put a hand on Naruto's back and led him with Corrin and Sakura to an empty dark room with lots of sharp devices. Like guillotines and axes.

"E-er Archduke? W-what's with the sharp stuff?" Sakura asked nervously, shuddering at the implements of pain.

"Why this little lady is our relaxation room! Also known as our execution chamber!" Izana cackled. All of a sudden, armed men on horses and some on foot with weird books appeared out of nowhere and stood behind Izana.

"Okay buddy! The gig's over so why you don't drop the disguise and show yourself!" Naruto yelled at Izana shocking both Corrin and Sakura even more. The fake Izana looked horrified.

"How did you see through my disguise?! It was perfect! Nobody could tell I was posing as that creep of an Archduke!" The fake Izana uncharacteristically shouted, before vanishing in a puff of smoke and revealing the faker's true form: a man wearing an outfit similar to the men behind him, except he wore what seemed to be a jester's hat instead of a yellow helmet.

"Well it doesn't matter. I! Zola! Dark Mage of Nohr! Will be the ones to kill you Hoshidan Scum and traitor! Get them men!" the now revealed Zola shouted to his soldiers, only to see Hinoka, Azura, and a green haired ninja put down his forces effortlessly.

"It was a good thing you acted on your instincts Lady Hinoka. Otherwise who knows what would have happened to Lord Corrin and Lady Sakura. Oh, and the newcomer to our group" the ninja said with a tiny smile on his face.

"Agreed. But we can talk later, Zola's escaping," Hinoka said as the Dark Mage ran down the halls, as more men working for him appeared.

"It looks like we have a fight on our hands. Azura, go tell the others," Corrin ordered and the girl nodded and took off down the hallway where everyone else was waiting for Corrin, Sakura, and Naruto to come back.

"Yeah, and break this place's rule about not fighting," Naruto added.

"I'm sure the real Izana wouldn't mind just this once. Now come and help us Naruto!" Corrin yelled as he charged into the fray, his sword clashing with a horseman's lance. Naruto groaned as he hoped he wouldn't have to explain his Jutsu to these people so soon. He sighed and focused on forming that one Jutsu that his father made.

Out of all his Jutsu, this was the one he really didn't want to explain so early. He sighed again and charged into the battle.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2 done! The rest of Birthright Chapter 9 will take place next chapter.**

 **Sorry if the dialogue is a bit weak, I wanted this chapter to be Naruto meeting the characters, but I had room for more so I decided to do the opening of chapter 9 as well.**

 **Leave a question and I'll try to answer it and I'll see you when I make chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Izumo

**Welcome to chapter 3. Sorry if it's been too long. Left 4 Dead 2 and Team Fortress 2 have caught my attention recently.**

 **Here's some answers to reviews.**

 _Eniox27:_ **It's true that some C-supports are rather awkward to start, but there are some good ones. My two favourite C-Supports are Saizo and Beruka's and Benny and Ignatius's.**

 _Zzzzzz:_ **Yes, the children will be in this story. The other parings will be the ones I used in my Birthright play through. You'll find out what they are later. And by the way, I'm not a vegan.**

 _Animeandgamerlover2:_ **Ok to what?**

 _tera12:_ **Thanks! Positive feedback means a lot to me.**

 _Yamcha4life:_ **Ah yes, the infamous Sexy Jutsu. Will it make an appearance? That's for me to know and for you to find out. And as for your request of Naruto not constantly getting punched, I can most defiantly do that. Don't get me wrong, he'll get the occasional head-bonk and scold if he does something stupid but aside from that, nothing too over-the-top.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **How will Kagero handle Naruto's hyper nature? I'm gonna leave you to find out.**

 _Guest:_ **I can't exactly determine the amount of time it takes to make a chapter. I'm going to guess a week or so. So just be patient, this story isn't abandoned.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Naruto and Fire Emblem don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted with a battle cry, as he sent the ball of chakra crashing into a soldier on horseback, sending him flying into a wall and making a giant hole. The blonde shinobi smirked as he proceeded to engage another soldier holding a book, which actually shot fireballs much to his slight surprise. It must be a thing from this world.

" _Books that can shoot fireballs. That's new,"_ Naruto thought as he dodged the fireball and slammed another Rasengan into the Dark Mage, sending him into unconsciousness. Naruto then promptly turned around to see if anyone saw him perform the technique. He grimaced when he saw Corrin looking directly at him. Everyone else was looking at the blonde with mild curiosity as well.

"I'll explain later. Do you have any shuriken on you?" Naruto said quickly as Kaze tossed him some spares which he had been fortunately carrying with him.

"That would be nice. I'm sure we're all curious as to what sort of magic you just used," the prince replied with a soft smile. Naruto mentally sighed as he didn't question it.

"Yeah sure, If I actually remember," the Jinchuuriki mumbled quietly as he started throwing shuriken at a soldier with a bow, whose shoulder was imperceptibly scraped before retaliating with an attack of his own. However, Naruto saw this coming and easily dodged it, and before the Outlaw could realise what was going on, his opponent had rushed up right in his face, and gave him a mighty blow to his stomach which sent him to the ground for the majority of the fight.

"Hmmmm..." Hayato muttered as he too was curious as to what Naruto just did. He, along with everyone else, had never seen an ability like that before so he decided to watch Naruto to see what other magic tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Hey watch it kid!" Naruto shouted at him, throwing his shuriken over the Diviner's head and staggering an armoured soldier who had the bright idea of sneaking up behind Hayato. All he got was a spirit of what seemed to be an ox, which killed him in one hit.

"You have my thanks," he said to Naruto who was busy fighting two soldiers on horseback at the same time. Naruto threw some shuriken at one of the horses, scaring it and making it gallop away with a terrified whinny, knocking the soldier clean off.

" **Behind you, brat,"** Kurama mumbled as Naruto ducked, just in time to avoid getting his head amputated. He countered the blow with a rapid dodge and another Rasengan. The attack may have been weak due to not having much charge time, but it was enough to disarm and knock out the poor Cavalier.

"What is this supposed to be? This is easy!" Naruto bragged as he saw Zola's soldiers get easily slaughtered by Corrin and his friends.

"I wouldn't get so arrogant if I were you boy," an oh-so familiar voice said from behind Naruto, causing him to yelp in fright and suddenly throw a shuriken at whoever snuck up on him. Thankfully, it was only Saizo and he dodged just in time.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto scolded the red-haired ninja.

"Apologies," Saizo said, tossing a shuriken at an Outlaw who had tried to kill him. The weapon embedded itself deeply into the man's stomach, leaving him on the ground writhing in pain. Saizo didn't care one bit as he stared Naruto dead in the eye.

"These are new recruits to the Nohrian army. I found out that much from the way they just fight like common thugs. I wouldn't be so glad when you're facing the elite members of their army," Saizo lectured, throwing yet another shuriken at a Dark Mage who was duelling with a purple haired woman who was in Corrin's group.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Naruto demanded, as he didn't know what Saizo was going on about.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't just assume your opponent is weak because you haven't seemed to have yet learned this lesson. For example, what if one of those armoured knights was actually a General and he marched up to you?" Saizo quizzed the blonde, who appeared to be thinking hard despite being in the midst of a battle.

"Errr... get behind him somehow and beat him up from there?" Naruto responded after a moment, saying the only thing he could think of as he wasn't very smart in terms of strategy. He was more of a straight up fighter as he was in the war.

"You fool. Do you not know anything about Nohr?" Saizo said resignedly, putting his hand on his forehead while breathing a heavy sigh.

"Well, I only know that you're at war with them but aside from that, not much about it," Naruto stated.

"...fine. I suppose you'll learn firsthand. Now stop standing around and get back in the fight," Saizo ordered, jumping away to help Kaze fight against a pair of Dark Mages. Naruto got back in the fight himself by knocking out a Cavalier with a Rasengan. Naruto was looking for someone else to attack with his chakra balls when he heard a new voice.

"Aw man! What the heck's going on here!? I thought we were in Izumo! The neutralist of neutral country's!" a young male voice complained from outside the palace. Naruto was the only who heard him because of his enhanced hearing and he rushed straight to the wall to listen in on the newcomer's conversation. "Have you seen Lord Takumi? I didn't get much out those Nohrian Soldiers back there?" he asked somebody.

"Perhaps that's because you tied them up and gagged them before questioning them Hinata!" a woman's voice snapped. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that name, but realized that this wasn't the Hinata from his world, just somebody using the same name. Just like Sakura.

"You would have done the same Oboro. I know you don't like Nohr. And besides, I'd kill as many people to find Lord Takumi!" Hinata told his female companion whose name was revealed.

"Bah. I wish you were the one missing you dolt. Then it would just be me and Lord Takumi in a spa..." Oboro muttered dreamily, hinting that she had a crush on this Takumi person.

"Ugh! Keep it to yourself woman! Let's just find Lord Takumi or hints at where his is and get out of here!" Hinata groaned as he approached the entrance to the building.

"You're right for once. I can't stand the sight of these Nohrian scum. If any of them dared even laid a finger on Lord Takumi... I don't know what I'll do," Oboro growled menacingly.

"Ok! You've proved your point, but pull yourself together! If you just kill all of them, then what will we do?" Hinata asked a bit nervously.

"Of course I'll spare a few, idiot. I'll kill the rest, now come on!" Oboro hissed, walking towards the door. Naruto couldn't help but think that those two were like him and Sakura in their early days as ninja. He sighed as the door swung opening revealing the two retainers.

"Die Nohrian!" Oboro shouted as she swung a Naginata at Naruto who barely dodged.

"Hey! I'm not with Nohr! I'm with some guy called Corrin!" Naruto yelled back, causing Oboro to stop swinging and look at him suspiciously. Only then did Naruto get a look at her.

Oboro was a young woman with deep dark-blue hair in a pony tail that reached down to her mid-waist. She wore orange clothes with some blue on them and was holding a Naginata. Behind her was Hinata.

Hinata was another young man with brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore standard samurai gear and had what seemed to be small scars on his face.

"Corrin? As in Lord Corrin?" Oboro asked, not lowering her guard one bit, unnerving Naruto with the look on her face.

"Uhh... yeah! Hey Corrin! These guys are looking for you!" Naruto shouted to Corrin who came over with confusion.

"And who are you?" the prince asked the retainers who softened up considerably.

"I'm Oboro. The dolt back there is Hinata. We're Lord Takumi's retainers. Have you seen him by the way?" Oboro introduced herself, ignoring Hinata's glare.

"No. But we're doing all we can to look for him. If you want, you two can join us. I only ask that you avoid killing these Nohrians," Corrin told the retainers. Oboro grew a massive scowl on her face as soon as she heard the word 'Nohr'.

"I'll try to at the very least. It's just that whenever I see one of those evil jerks... I start to rage!" Oboro snarled her face turning into a pure demonic expression as she let out an angry growl. She then readied her Naginata.

"Excuse me Lord Corrin, I need to vent some anger. EAT THIS NOHRIAN SCUM!" Oboro thundered charging into the fray. Naruto looked back at Hinata who shifted uneasily.

"Don't look at me! She just hates Nohr!" Hinata blurted awkwardly.

"Err... okay. I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto said quickly before jumping back into the fight himself to help Subaki deal with some archers that were overpowering him.

"Heh. Kid reminds me of dad," Hinata chuckled softly to himself as he joined in the brawl by sparring with an Armour Knight who had decided to go for him.

* * *

The rest of the battle went pretty smoothly after Oboro and Hinata's arrival. While Zola's troops had the advantage in numbers, they were not much in the way of skill as Corrin's army easily put them down.

Right now, Naruto was dealing with a pair of Dark Mages who were trying to work together to take out the blonde shinobi.

"Is this the best you got!? This isn't much other than a workout!" Naruto taunted which made all the Nohrian forces in his area turn to him with angry scowls on their faces and charge directly at him.

"Oh crap," Naruto muttered quietly cursing his arrogance as he quickly jumped on a Knight's head and jumped away into another room, hearing blades clash from unspecified people. Probably Saizo or Hayato or Corrin or some other person from Corrin's army.

"Errr... helloooooo?" a familiar voice echoed down the hallway. Naruto's curiosity took over as he walked down to see who was yelling. "If someone is there, could you please let me out? It's been a week since I've been in this cell and I haven't had a cup of Joe yet!" The voice was the real Izana. The archduke was behind a jail cell with a moody expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that!" Naruto replied as he charged up a Rasengan and slammed it against the bars causing an explosion and Izana to stumble out.

"WOW! That was the coolest magic I've seen in the history of forever! How did you do that? Tell me please please please!?" Izana dawdled childishly making Naruto briefly wonder if this guy was real or another fake.

"That'll take a long time to explain. In fact, did you know that we broke your rule of neutrality?" Naruto told the archduke who he expected to be angry. But he didn't appear enraged at all.

"I think I can make an exception JUST this one time. After all, that's not me up there sitting in my spa eh?" Izana said slapping Naruto's back with surprising strength. "Ah that reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself! I am..."

"Izana. The guy who won something," Naruto interrupted, causing Izana to get a hurt expression on his face.

"WHAT!? Did he even tell you about my hair!?" Naruto nodded. "Awww... But my hair's one of my prized traits!" Izana complained, tears threatening to fall.

"Errr... I'm gonna leave now. Bye," Naruto said awkwardly as he slowly started to back away from Izana, who was still smiling blissfully unaware that he was creeping Naruto out.

"Goodbye Fox-boy! Next time you come, I'm gonna have a spa and a nice warm pair of slippers waiting for you!" Izana hollered down the hall. Naruto entered the battle scene to discover a dozen dead or unconscious soldiers, and the purple haired woman that Kaze was helping spar with the last remaining few.

"Rasengan!" the blonde yelled, ploughing the last couple of soldiers with his father's signature move and knocking them all out.

"Ah yes, you're the new kid with the strange magic. All these soldiers have been muttering about you. It appears you've made quite the impression on them," the purple haired woman said off-handily as Naruto looked towards her.

"Well I've always wanted attention. Just not in the way that that they'll kill me!" Naruto replied as the woman chuckled at his brashness.

"Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is known as Orochi. I am, or was, a retainer to the late queen of Hoshido, Lady Mikoto... is there something wrong? You've tensed up," the now named Orochi observed the blonde.

"Huh? Oh... yeah I'm fine. It's just that name reminded me of someone I knew," Naruto replied with a sigh, thanking the gods that he wouldn't have to deal with who he was thinking of anymore.

"And who was this person pray do tell?" Orochi asked intrigued.

"He was called Orochimaru. He's obsessed with snakes and took my friend away! He also had a whole damn village all to his own!" Naruto ranted. The Snake Sannin had caused so much trouble for him back in his world.

"I see. Well if knowing it will make you feel better, I find snakes creepy and I don't think I would be leader material," Orochi said, her smile still faint on her lips.

"I already knew that, it's just that name..." Naruto started, but not before a massive burst of smoke enveloped the whole room while someone was laughing evilly. Naruto recognised that laugh belonged to the guy that was posing as Izana. His name was Zola from what he remembered, and he was making an escape.

" _Kurama, I need help! Where is he?"_ Naruto asked frantically as he senses couldn't pick up any trace of the Dark Mage anywhere.

" **Over there, brat. Just behind you,"** the fox replied and Naruto tackled Zola to the ground, causing a shriek of surprise from the scrawny man.

"And where do you think you're going?" Naruto taunted the man who looked terrified out of his wits.

"O-oh. I was just going to turn myself in! No more crimes for me! Hah hah hah... hah?" Zola said meekly, as Naruto charged up a Rasengan to get rid of the man.

"You'll be going to hell Zola. You've embarrassed our kingdom for the very last time," a new stern voice responded for the mage. Naruto barley had time to dodge what seemed to be a tree growing out of the ground right in Zola's right arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Heh. Contemptible vermin," the voice muttered as the smoke cleared revealing the newcomer. He was a boy near Naruto's age, dressed in black armour and rode a horse with black armour. He held a book in his hand which seemed to radiate power. He also had light blonde hair and a scowl on his face.

"Hey! I was gonna take care of him! Who the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted, lunging at the boy angrily. The boy on the other hand just raised his book and another tree burst from the ground into Naruto's leg, causing him to land heavily on the ground with a thud and groan of pain.

"If you must know that badly Hoshidan, I am here to take care of the trash that has disgraced Nohr with his trickery," the boy growled, making Zola cower in fright.

"Lord Leo! Please understand! I was just trying to preserve my dignity! Surely you understand?" Zola begged pathetically.

"Dignity? You know nothing of the sort. Now do me and Nohr a favour and die," Leo scoffed readying his tome to finish the cowardly mage off. Naruto could barely hear Corrin called Leo's name as Kurama opened a mind-link.

" **That's some power he's got Naruto. I'd watch out for him, but you don't listen to a thing I say, do you?"** Kurama told his host who was watching Corrin talk with Leo. He saw Leo snarl at Corrin how he abandoned him and how he has no right to order him around.

" _Huh? Did you say something fox?"_ Naruto asked Kurama,who sighed.

" **Never mind,"** the Nine-Tails breathed, cancelling the mind link as Leo grabbed Zola and shoved him at Corrin, who deftly stepped out his way, causing the Mage to fall face first on the ground for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"Keep this idiot if you want. It doesn't matter at all Corrin. You will pay for what you've done when the time is right. I'll be sure of it," Leo sneered and manoeuvred his horse expertly towards the exit whereupon he took his leave. Corrin tried to go after him, but Hinoka put a hand on his shoulder gravely shaking her head.

"I wouldn't go after him Corrin, that was quite the display of power he showed," the Hoshdian princess said grimly.

"Lord Leo is a gifted Dark Mage alright. He's feared and respected in Hoshido," Felicia perked up revealing some new info on this Leo.

"But still, the Leo I knew was curious and kind. What happened to him..." Corrin asked sadly, his head looking at his feet.

"Err... I hate to remind you Corrin, but people change. That Leo guy must hate you now for what you did to him..." Naruto started but was cut off by the prince who sighed heavily.

"I know that I'm hated in Nohr now Naruto. I just wasn't expecting it to spread to Leo. He's always been a brother to me," Corrin told the blonde. Naruto was about to reply when a certain archduke burst noisily into the room looking all ecstatic as ever.

"WAH-HOO! Thanks for freeing me from that cell! This calls for a... wait for it... AN ALL NIGHT PARTY! We'll wear pyjamas and eat bonbons! It'll be great!" Izana shouted startling everyone with his unexpected presence.

"Err... are sure this is the real Archduke Naruto?" Hinoka asked Naruto who looked closely and Kurama confirmed it for him.

"Yeah he's real. I found him in a cell while you were fighting. Although personally, I don't think he takes his job seriously!" Naruto whispered that last part in case Izana would be insulted by him. Thankfully, the Archduke was too busy in his ramblings to even care about Naruto.

"I can see that. Anyway Archduke, before we (hopefully never) get to the bonbons, I would like to ask: has there been any conflicts with Nohrians lately?" Corrin asked Izana, who paused in his rambling and frowned.

"Ah yes. Those jerks. We were just relaxing, listening to some music and having some massages when all of a sudden, KA-BLAMMIE! There was a massive explosion and when I went to see what it was, I was captured and thrown in my own jail!" Izana explained, regaining his trademark smile while the occupants in the room sweatdropped at his explanation.

"I'm sorry you had to... suffer through that Archduke, but I have another question for you. Have you seen our brothers, Lord Takumi and Ryoma?" Corrin asked.

"Well, I know them! That's something right? Anyway, I heard that they were in a fight and it stretched all the way to the bottomless canyon! I don't know if they're still alive though, I'm just guessing! Heck, they might have fallen in!" Izana responded cheerfully, oblivious to the whimper from Sakura and glares from Hinata, Oboro, and Saizo.

"Calm down all of you. It's very unlikely that they're dead. Just believe that they're alive and healthy, after all; our brothers are not the type to just fall in a canyon," Hinoka tried nervously to ease the tension the army.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to speculate like that. It's just that place is so dangerous, that I had my doubts. Anyway, can I make it up to you by reading your fortune?" Izana offered.

"I'm a bit sceptical of your fortune telling ability, but this is your kingdom, so we'll go with it," Corrin accepted the offer and Izana pulled out what seemed to be a crystal ball.

"Don't worry! I'm a descendant of the gods! So my fortunes are usually right!" Izana said brightly before placing his hands on the ball and was slowly surrounded by a light purple glow.

"Oh great and ancient gods... what's up?" Nearly everyone sweatdropped at that statement. A full minute passed and Izana hadn't said anything and they were bored out of their mind.

"Oh wait! I'm getting something!" this caught everyone's attention. "In the white light, a hand reaches through... a double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away. Embrace the brand new day..." Izana sung out. Nobody saw the shocked face of Azura.

"And that's it! I'm done!" Izana said cheerfully putting the ball away in his pocket.

"Uhh... that was just a bunch of words, what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked suspiciously with some people nodding in agreement.

"Well to be honest, I have no idea! I just read fortunes, I don't actually know what they mean," Izana said, his smile fading a little.

"Well, at least we got what we wanted. Thank you for your time Archduke," Corrin bowed and turned to the group. "Let's get back to the fort!" he ordered and everyone hastily shuffled out of the palace, some more quickly than others.

"Goodbye friends! Good luck finding your friends!" Izana called joyfully after them, making them wonder if all country leaders were like this. They didn't notice Zola slip out undetected.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3 done! Sorry if the battle scenes were weak, it's my first time writing a battle like this and feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Leave a question and I'll answer it and I'll see you next time! Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4 - More New Friends

**Welcome to chapter 4! This isn't an action based chapter, just Naruto meeting some characters that haven't been introduced yet or have been featured, but he hasn't met propley. Oh and the start to chapter 10 as well.**

 **Responses to reviews:  
**

 _Tzubei:_ **Actually, if I do Heirs of Fate, I've got another idea in store.**

 _Guest:_ **Okay! Here's chapter 3!**

 _Enoix27:_ **That's an interesting idea, although I plan to keep Naruto as Naruto, because I can't see a serious Naruto working in this story. Although I can certainly get Saizo to try though!**

 _PersonaUserOrphues3245:_ **I forgot all about that fact about Naruto. Although his strategies don't always work because he's not on a Nara level, but he might be able to come up with some ideas in this story. I'll see how it goes.**

 _Yamcha4life:_ **I'm not dead, it just takes a while to get the chapter done.**

 _Blizzardwolf77:_ **Will certain characters like Elise and Keaton die? I'm gonna leave you to find out! And as for your idea with the three ninjas attempting to test Naruto... I love it. I'm gonna incorporate that after the next chapter because I want Kagero to be in it as well.**

 **Disclamier: Fire Emblem and Naruto don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After returning to the fort and explaining to Naruto that they were in a different plane of existence called the 'Astral Realm', the blonde had marched over to the mess hall to grab a quick snack before dinner.

" _Why does cooking ramen have to take so long, dammit!?"_ Naruto complained to himself, because in his world, the old man had always had some ramen prepared the day before and would heat it up when Naruto came to eat. But in this world, nobody had even made some in the fort and Naruto didn't know how to cook if his life depended on it. The blonde sighed resignedly, walking into the mess hall he found nobody in charge.

" _Heh, nobody will mind if I take a quick snack do they?"_ Naruto thought mischievously, as he strolled casually behind the counter and into the storeroom, where there was all kinds of food on the shelves. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a giant slab of meat and started reaching for it when he suddenly heard the door open behind him.

"Heh heh. Are you really that hungry, kid?" a girl's voice chuckled, making Naruto to spin around and nearly throw a shuriken in fright. But thankfully for his and the girl's sake, he was able to contain himself as he calmed down from the initial shock.

"Uhh... what does it look like? You don't have any ramen and I'm hungry so what am I supposed to do!?" Naruto retorted, resulting in the girl to scowl slightly.

"That was just a statement kid. You don't need to be so rude about it," the girl snapped back. Naruto could have sworn he saw a fire lighting up in the girl's eyes, but it vanished as soon as he could confirm it, so he wasn't able to confirm its existence.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just really hungry!" Naruto replied as he grabbed a chunk of meat and shoved it all the way in his mouth. All feelings of hunger went away in a heartbeat.

"I'm going now! Let me know when dinner's ready!" Naruto declared, hastily walking to the door to leave before he made a fool of himself again.

"Heh, sure kid. By the way kid, I'm Rinkah. Of the Fire Tribe which lives in Hoshido," the now named Rinkah introduced herself, extending her hand.

"I'm Naruto! I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto responded shaking the hand. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Rinkah's hand felt warm, like it was on fire.

"I've never heard of it. Then again, it must be hidden for a reason right?" Rinkah asked and Naruto knew what she was getting at. However, only he knew that the Leaf was in another world so nobody could go there anyway.

"Er... yeah. To be honest, I'm not sure why it's called the _Hidden Leaf._ I mean, it's not exactly covered by leaves; it's visible from the sky! In fact, some people say it's _surrounded_ by leaves instead and to be fair, I kind of have to agree with them," Naruto stated his opinion. In fact, the same could be said for all the other hidden villages as well.

"So it's just a village with a pointless title. I'm cool with that," Rinkah said coolly walking into the room and grabbing a bag of rice.

"And what about you? Do they literally worship fire or some guy who's on fire, where you're from?" Naruto asked in amusement which earned him a short laugh from Rinkah.

"Hah! If only you knew kid, if only you knew..." Rinkah muttered as she turned on a stove which flared to life. "Listen, I'm gonna start cooking so I gotta focus, could you like, you know, leave? We can talk again later," the warrior told Naruto who nodded and started to leave.

"Alright... what are you making by the way?" Naruto asked her as he stepped through the door.

"Just some rice balls. Not the fanciest choice, I know, but it's something," Rinkah called from her work and Naruto took that as his cue to leave and let her focus.

" _Well now what do I do?"_ Naruto asked himself as he looked around for something to do. _"Any suggestions Kurama?"_ Naruto turned to his fox-friend for help, who just snorted indifferently.

" **Why are you asking me? Have a look at the buildings that you haven't been in yet. Like that one just over there,"** Kurama said, referring to the building just a couple of metres from Naruto.

" _Gee thanks,"_ Naruto said sarcastically walking to the building and entering to find all sorts of weapons on shelves. They ranged from Katanas, Naginatas, what appeared to be clubs, some bows, sets of shuriken, and what seemed to be scrolls. _"Must be some kind of armoury,"_ Naruto guessed as he looked around to see who was running the store, and instantly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ah! It's you! I trust you have been faring well you orange disaster?" Azama chuckled from behind the counter, remembering his early encounter with Naruto earlier that day.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be praying or whatever it is you do?" Naruto spat back. Normally he wouldn't be so rude, but he figured this guy wouldn't care how he was talked to.

"Believe me Brightly Orange Madness, I would yearn for that, but Lady Hinoka shoved me in this store selling weapons." Yep, this guy didn't care. "Now is there anything I can get you or have you come to talk some more?" Azama said, his smile not fading one little bit.

"Actually I was just curious as to what this place was and now I see this is a weapons' shop. But now that I'm here, I really could go some shuriken," Naruto replied and Azama went to the shelf where the various pointy objects were and grabbed a bunch before putting them on the counter in front of Naruto.

"I trust that will suffice? And don't dawdle, it annoys us both," Azama said as Naruto shoved them in his pocket.

"Yeah that'll do. Thanks for that," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye Orange Madness! Come again soon!" Azama called cheerily behind him as the door shut behind him.

" _Okay, that's one down,"_ Naruto thought as he eyed the building next to him and entered that one. When he stepped in, he saw a lot of unfamiliar items on the shelves: there were small bottles as well as staffs with a bulb at the ends. Naruto had no idea what those were or what they did.

"Ohhh... you're the new guy..." a tired voice, drawled from behind the counter, which belonged a blue-haired girl whose mentioned hair covered one of her eyes.

"Uhh... yeah I am! I'm Naruto! And who are you?" Naruto replied cheerfully as the girl grew a smile on her face.

"...I'm Setsuna. Lady Hinoka's retainer... I'm good with a bow and get stuck in traps all the time..." Setsuna said in the same tired tone. Almost as she was done talking a snapping noise was heard and Naruto peeked under the counter to find a mouse trap attached to Setsuna's stomach.

"Does this happen all the time? If so, then you must have really short luck when it comes to that sort of things, huh?" Naruto asked as Setsuna removed the trap and threw it away.

"Yeah... although Lady Hinoka or some other fancy person often come and bail me out of all the pitfalls and rope traps that I get stuck in all the time," Setsuna replied. "Now is there anything you want..." she asked threatening to yawn again.

"Nah, I was just taking a look at this place! I'm gonna go now cause you don't look like want to be here," Naruto said and Setsuna frowned a bit.

"That's not true, I like being here... It's just that it can get rather boring when nobody comes... I like to count how many Vulneraries are on the shelves, but that can get rather dull sometimes..." Setsuna corrected, sighing into her own thoughts.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that!" Naruto apologised, but he noticed that Setsuna was staring as if she didn't care. "Goodbye. Come again... I guess," she said losing herself to her own thoughts. Naruto didn't want to bother her so he just left without a sound.

"Okay, next!" he said out loud, walking through a door which was on a carriage attached to a horse. Inside was a small lottery machine on a table which was being managed by a young brown haired girl with a katana by her side.

"Hello there! Have you come to try your luck? It takes just a second!" the girl said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well actually, I was just looking around to see what's what. But while I'm here, what's the catch to this?" Naruto asked.

"Just that you can only do this once per day. But aside from that, It's for free!" the girl replied.

"Okay! Then spin it already! I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto demanded as well as introducing himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Alright, hope you get lucky! And my name is Hana. I'm one of Lady Sakura's retainers alongside Subaki," the now-identified Hana said, while spinning the wheel.

"Yeah, that guy did say something about you when he told me about that time when he saved Sakura from bandits," Naruto recalled the perfectionist mention her name. Hana however, just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, they only came just so that fool can show off. In fact he knows that I've known Lady Sakura the longest which makes me the better retainer than him!" Hana snapped, showing that she had a rivalry with the man.

"Err... right. Well good luck to you in your little quest to out-do him! You're gonna need it!" Naruto said with Hana chuckling a little bit.

"I wouldn't call it a war between us, it's more of a friendly rivalry. But thanks anyway," Hana remarked as the wheel stopped and a brown ball emerged from the small hole.

"Aww that's too bad. At least you get a consolation prize!" Hana said solemnly handing Naruto... a whole fish.

"And what the heck am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked dumbfounded as he slowly took the fish.

"I don't know. Make a fish dinner or something. I'm not gonna stop you. Or you could put it in the mess hall with all the other food," Hana said offering her advice. Naruto considered that, but remembered that Rinkah was in there and she asked not to be disturbed.

"Yeah I'll probably do that," Naruto said walking towards the exit, fish in hand.

"Come again! Hopefully you'll have better luck next time!" Hana called as Naruto left, reminiscing about the time he won a lottery. The grand prize was a full set of Jiraiya's books signed by the Toad Sage himself. Naruto just took them all home, much to Kakashi's dismay, and he had left them there ever since.

" _Yeah, at least the prizes won't be something stupid like a bunch of perverted books!"_ Naruto thought as he walked along looking for somewhere to dispose of the fish. He came across a small pond, only to realise that the fish was dead so that wasn't an option. It was also raw so eating it wasn't also a bright idea.

" _I know that Rinkah girl said not to disturb her, but what else am I going to do with this?"_ Naruto thought running towards the mess hall, fish in hand. When he entered, he smelt as if something was on fire or was being burnt.

"Hey! You're burning what you're cooking!" he shouted before tossing the fish on the counter and bolting. Rinkah, who had heard him, looked at her rice balls and saw that a couple were too burnt to be eaten.

"Ugh. Looks like I over did it. Again," she groaned, throwing the over-burnt balls away and putting the mildly-burnt ones on a table before leaving to the rice garden nearby to get some fresh rice. Whenever Rinkah cooked, her food always came out a little bit charred. Her father had tried to teach her to improve her cooking skills, but that didn't help Rinkah's dishes from becoming a little... barbequed at the very least.

"Okay, now that fish's gone, now what do I do?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he wandered around aimlessly.

"Hey! You wearing the orange suit!" someone called out and Naruto looked over to see a young man in black armour rush over to him.

"Hey man what's up? Why are you in such a breather?" Naruto asked the boy who was breathing hard after running. He must have run a long way.

"Corrin wants to see you in his private quarters. It's the treehouse. And I'm Silas, Corrin's best friend," the boy named Silas said, extending his hand for a shake.

"I'm Naruto. And do you know why Corrin wants to spend his time talking to me?" Naruto asked Silas, who shrugged.

"I don't know. He was busy so he asked me to fetch you. Anyway, come on, I'll take you to his quarters," Silas admitted, beckoning Naruto to follow who did so at a steady rate.

"So... are you Hoshidan or Nohrian?" Silas asked after a couple minutes of passed, starting a conversation.

"Oh, I'm not from both of them. But since I live here now, I guess you call me a Hoshidan," Naruto replied much to Silas's interest.

"Really? And where are you from?" Silas popped the question making Naruto close his eyes in thought as he tried to think of a suitable answer. If he just told Silas he's from another world, he might think he's mad. So he quickly lied about its location.

"Oh, I'm from a series of islands with villages in them! I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto declared proudly, hoping that Silas would buy the lie and just leave it.

"I see. That's very interesting. I've never heard of such islands. Is it possible that we can go there?" Silas asked intrigued.

"Is it because I have these Jutsus?" Naruto asked before realising what he just said when Silas looked at him confused. "It's what we call our... magic tricks," Naruto explained quickly, using the term which people thought his Rasengan was.

"Well, that's one reason. But the main reason is because I want to see what cultures and traditions they have," Silas said with a smile. Naruto felt the honesty in his tale and felt bad that the Leaf and all the other ninja villages were in another world.

"That's nice! But I don't think you can get there. They have a tight border guard and I'm gonna say that some people there aren't really fond of outsiders," Naruto said which made Silas's smile vanish to be replaced with a look of disappointment.

"That's a shame. I hope that some people there will be more accepting than the ones you describe. Just where are these islands anyway?" Silas asked the question that Naruto had been dreading. Although he didn't understand what Silas meant by that.

"What do you mean where they are?" Naruto asked genuinely confused as to what he was talking about.

"I mean, where exactly in the ocean are these islands?" Silas made his question clearer, making Naruto sigh. But then he saw a treehouse that Silas was talking about and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey look! We're here!" Naruto told Silas who was surprised that they had made it to Corrin's private quarters already and decided that his question could wait for another time.

"Who's here?" Corrin's voice asked from the balcony as he came to look at who shouted. He smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Thanks for coming Naruto. There's something I would like to talk to you about. Oh and sorry to take up your time Silas," Corrin said, to which the boy just waved it off.

"No problem Corrin. I saw how busy you were and I couldn't say no to my best friend. I'll see you later," Silasbid farewell and walked off to his own business.

"Come on up Naruto. We have quite a bit to discuss," Corrin said as Naruto jumped up the steps to the prince's surprise and entered the building.

"Please have a seat," Corrin offered the shinobi a seat which he accepted and gazed around the surprisingly luxurious room.

"Thanks. So what'd you want me for Corrin? Do you want me to help you with all those papers? Because I can get them done in no time!" Naruto said referring to the giant stack of papers on a desk. Corrin sighed wearily at the mention of the pile.

"I fail to see how you would be able to do such a feat. That stack is high enough to reach the ceiling," Corrin stated and indeed, the pile was just about touching the roof. Naruto chuckled because while he was training with Killer Bee, the Jinchuuriki let him in on how to beat paperwork: shadow clones. The older man had not told his brother as he would get punched into next week for keeping it a secret from him. And Naruto knew what the Forth Raikage was like when he was angry: an equivalent to an enraged bull.

"And another one falls to the wrath of the papers!" Naruto joked, causing Corrin to chuckle lightly as he remembered Leo muttering something about cursed papers during one of his visits when Corrin was younger.

"Yes, well we can talk about that another time. For now, I have a question I'd like to ask you," Corrin said breaking the mood making Naruto sigh heavily.

"Fire away," he said.

"Thank you. I know this will be a pain to answer, but where did you get the ability to form those blue ball things in your hands?" Corrin asked, making Naruto smile.

"You mean this?" he said forming a Rasengan in his hand and showing it to Corrin.

"Yes, exactly that, I'd like to know where you get the power to do that." Naruto prepared himself.

"I learned it at my home village, the Hidden Leaf. Although this thing was invented by my father, his teacher was kind enough to teach me it!" Naruto told him, reminiscing learning the Rasengan from Jiraiya.

"And where exactly is this Hidden Leaf... exactly?" Corrin asked, although this time, Naruto wouldn't give up its location that easily. Well, not yet anyway.

"It's called hidden for a reason dummy. Or else it'd just be a giant village in the middle of nowhere!" Naruto said half heartily and hoped that Corrin would just leave it at that. Thankfully, he did.

"I see. Well that's not like anything I've ever seen before. You can go now. Sorry for taking up your time," Corrin apologised which Naruto relised how often he said that word.

"Eh. It's not a problem. But it looks like you have something on your mind," Naruto observed how the prince seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh, I had some more questions to ask you, but I forgot what they were. Maybe I'll know what they were when I learn a bit more about you," Corrin said laughing a little at his expense as Naruto left the treehouse.

" _Naruto... you're a strange one. Real strange..."_ the prince thought as he went to his desk and started battling the paperwork.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed after Naruto's chat with Corrin and he was walking towards the mess hall when Rinkah called out that dinner was done.

"Thanks for waiting everyone! These rice balls were made with the essanisie of my tribe! Feel honoured!" Rinkah declared as everyone grabbed the balls and quickly noticed something.

"You do realise these are a little bit burnt right?" Hana asked the warrior, who frowned.

"I can't help it! It always happens when I cook! If you don't like it, I won't cook again!" Rinkah snapped crankily grabbing some rice balls of her own and shoved something in Naruto's hands.

"I cooked that fish you gave me earlier and made this. You're welcome," the warrior said sitting down at a table and began to munch away much to his surprise.

" _The will of fire burns strong in her alright,"_ Naruto thought in amusement as he sat down next to a green haired ninja. Kaze, if Naruto remembered correctly.

"How are you faring in our fort?" Kaze asked, starting up a conversation between the two ninja.

"Oh quite good! I'm just wondering where I'm gonna sleep that's all!" Naruto replied, explaining his thoughts.

"I'm sure Lord Corrin will have some quarters set up for you. That is if there's any left. You might have to share with someone else, like Saizo and Azura are," Kaze said, getting a look from Saizo who was sitting across them, which the green haired ninja just mouthed "what?" and causing him to quickly look away.

"By the way, why are you two dressed so similar?" Naruto asked noticing that Kaze and Saizo did indeed dress like the other. The answer came from Saizo who looked up all of a sudden at Naruto, unnerving him slightly.

"He was born 5 seconds after me. That makes me the fifth heir to the Saizo clan which has been serving the Hoshidan royal family for over two decades. Hence why I'm Lord Ryoma's retainer alongside another ninja by the name of Kagero. However, I have no idea where she is at this very moment," Saizo said as if it was the most important thing in the entire world.

" **Hopefully these clans won't be so arrogant like the Uchiha and some of those Hyuuga were. Then again, from the way this guy's acting, I won't be so surprised if they were,"** Kurama said suddenly, startling Naruto who shivered. Saizo noticed.

" _I thought you were asleep, fox?"_ Naruto asked Kurama who seemed to have woken up all of a sudden.

" **I woke up a couple minutes ago, and was about to go right back to my beloved slumber when Mister Eye here said he was from a clan. And you know how anxious I am around clans,"** Kurama said and Naruto couldn't blame him, not what after Obito did to him when Naruto was born. **"And I'm going now. Don't bother me until tomorrow,"** the link was cut off at that moment.

"Hey kid," Saizo's voice was the next thing he heard. He looked at him to see the ninja staring at him expectantly.

"Oh sorry! I got all wrapped up in my thoughts! What were you saying?" Naruto quickly blathered out although he had no idea what the ninja said.

"I said, you claim to be a ninja, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Then allow me and my brother to test you tomorrow. I wish to see if you're not just all talk," Saizo said getting up and walking off, leaving half a rice ball.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked Kaze ,who was about to say something but was cut off by Corrin who stood on his seat catching everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! Tomorrow we're going though Mokushu to get to the Bottemless Cannyon to find Takumi and Ryoma! Rest up well because who knows what might happen!" the prince announced, and everyone trudged away to their own quarters.

"Always. You'll get used to it. Anyway, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow," and with that, Kaze stood up and vanished.

"Err... excuse me?" a shy voice timidly spoke up from behind Naruto; he turned around to see that it was the maid from earlier that day. "Here's your key to your...whoops!" Felicia tripped, falling face first and sending the keys flying into Naruto's face.

"Uhhh.." Naruto started before the maid jumped up and snatched the keys from him.

"S-sorry about that Mr. Naruto! But Lord Corrin asked me to give you keys to your own quarters," Felica said quickly, dashing off leaving a very confused Naruto sitting there.

"...right," he said getting up. "And she didn't even tell me where they are," he groaned as he left the mess hall wandering around wondering just where the accomodations for the fort.

"If you are looking for the quarters, they are a couple meters over that way. Your key should have your number written on it as all of them look exactly the same," a gentle voice said from behind. Naruto turned around to see the Azura girl who had accompanied them to Izumo.

" Thanks, I thought I was going to have to sleep under a tree tonight!" Naruto thanked with relief, walking off to where Azura directed him without giving the girl a second glance. Right now, sleep was all that mattered to him.

"He reminds me of Takumi when he was younger, so hot-headed..." Azura said with a slight smile, as the prince was also a bit brash like Naruto. Especially when it came to his rival country.

"Oh and I'm Naruto by the way!" Naruto called out before running away to retire for the night.

" _Yes, just like Takumi..."_ she mentally sighed although if Takumi ever caught her saying that in front of him, he'd get very angry, and an angry Takumi was not a pleasant sight. The blue haired princess smirked before heading to the nearby lake. She decided to practice singing there before retiring herself.

* * *

 **The next day...**

When Naruto had opened his eyes, he had no idea at first where he was. But then he gradually remembered the events from yesterday and how he wasn't in his apartment in the Leaf anymore.

"Oh right, I'm in a war. AGAIN," the blonde groaned blearily, slowly removing himself from the bed and got dressed before leaving.

The room itself was a small room with two beds, a desk, and a pair of windows. From what Corrin told him yesterday, he could improve the rooms once he got enough power which he didn't have at the moment.

Naruto opened the door to be unsuspectingly hit with a blast of fresh air which made him stagger a bit.

"Looks like someone just woke up I see," a familiar voice stated from the rooftops.

"Yeah, and what of it Mr. Grumble?" Naruto retorted, causing Saizo's only functioning eye to twitch slightly before regaining his posture.

"I wanted to remind you that my brother and I will be testing your skills to see if you're a ninja as they claim, regardless if Kagero doesn't show up," Saizo said with the same tone that he always uses.

"And if she does show up?" Naruto asked causing Saizo to chuckle lightly.

"Then that means someone else for you to survive against and a helping hand for us," the ninja said, suddenly vanishing where he stood.

"Pah, that guy..." Naruto muttered shaking his head as he walked to the mess hall for breakfast, before realising he totally forgot to greet a certain someone.

" _Hey Kurama! How's it going?"_ Naruto said to the fox who just sighed.

" **Fine brat. I should be asking you that, what with you being in a new world and what not,"** Kurama said wondering how his Jinchuuriki was holding up at this very moment.

" _Oh I'm fine. But I'm still wondering why you just come and go at times,"_ Naruto said, avoiding the Tailed Beast's question.

" **You will have to answer that later. You know that right?"** Kurama stated making Naruto wince as he knew the fox would pick up on that.

" _Yeah I know. Just give me time to formulate an answer, that's all,"_ Naruto said shutting off the link and entering the Mess Hall for breakfast, which was cooked beans by Hinata. They were edible at the very least and after an uneventful breakfast, everyone got ready to depart.

* * *

 **Later...**

Naruto walked alongside Corrin down a forest road after leaving the Astral Realm which had somehow moved its location to where the prince needed to go exactly. Speaking of which...

"So remind me Corrin, why are we walking down this forest road again?" the blonde asked the prince, who looked over his shoulder to address Naruto.

"Well according To Azura, the only way to the bottomless canyon is through Mokushu which is another independent nation like Izumo. Although I can only hope that it hasn't been compromised by Nohr..." Corrin explained to Naruto, who suddenly looked over at the bushes.

"There's no point in hiding! I know you're there!" he shouted and a familiar face emerged from the trees.

"Not bad kid. I thought nobody could see me," Zola said with a sinister chuckle.

"Zola! What are you..." "RASENGAN!" Naruto blasted the mage into the trees out of sight.

"Naruto, I understand your mistrust, but you should have at least heard out what he had to say," Corrin scolded. Naruto huffed dismissively.

"No way man! You saw what he was like back there in Izumo! He just doesn't look like the type to beg for mercy! And besides, something tells me he was a spy for whoever runs Nohr!" Naruto snapped back. Zola who had seemingly recovered, heard the entire conversation and growled slightly.

"Damn... how did he know? Looks like I'm going to have to change my plans a little!" Zola said through gritted teeth and stalked off, plotting vengeance against Naruto.

"Corrin, even if you disagree with Naruto's methods, that swines's probably dead or long gone by now," Hinoka said putting a hand on Corrin's shoulder to stop him from yelling at the blonde.

"Fine, but that had better mean good news with him gone," Corrin said sternly before marching onward past Naruto. The blonde was about to say something before he felt Hinoka's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk to him. He's in a bad mood right now after what you did. Good work by the way, I didn't trust him either," the red-head said before something whizzed past her eye startling her.

"What the... a shuriken!?" she exclaimed, pulling out her Naginata as ninja appeared from the trees. One of them, a man wearing an eyepatch approached Corrin and started speaking.

"Greetings Prince Corrin! In case you didn't know, our kingdom has signed an agreement with Nohr!" the man said gleefully as he eyed Corrin like a hawk.

"I can see that. And who are you?" Corrin responded back.

"I am Kotaro. Daimyo of Mokushu," the man introduced himself with a mock bow. Naruto caught a growl from Saizo who had appeared behind Kaze who looked surprised at his brother's hostility.

"Pray do tell what has angered you Saizo?" Kaze asked, unshaken by the killer intent Saizo was emitting.

"Kaze, you might not know it,but this man is responsible for the death of our father," the red head growled drawing a shuriken and completely ignoring the shocked look on Kaze's face.

"So what? You plan to get revenge?" Naruto asked. This was starting to remind him of Sasuke and Itachi.

"Exactly," Saizo said clutching his weapon even tighter. Naruto looked back to see that Kotaro was in a battle stance.

"Enough talk traitor to Nohr! When I'm done with you, King Garon's gonna grant me new territory! And I just can't wait to build a castle where Hoshido once stood!" the Daimyo shouted as Corrin defiantly drew his sword.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled back as he charged at a ninja, starting the inventible battle. Nobody ever noticed the dark presence lurking in the woods.

"Kill... I shall kill... them all..." a voice groaned moving towards the battle.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4 done!**

 **Now, when it comes to breaks in between battles, I have no idea what Naruto would do in his break because he's met everyone now. So if you have any suggestions, like he should do a prank or show off his sexy jutsu, let me know and I'll put those in the story cause I'm running low on ideas for castle chapters.**

 **But either way, leave me feedback, A suggestion for what Naruto should do, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Clash in the Ninja Country

**Welcome to chapter 5. Sorry that I've taken so long! I blame Pikmin 2 and Team Fortress 2. Anyway, this is the battle of chapter 10 of Birthright, (I hate that map so much! Those damn spikes!), as well as everyone's favourite broken archer, Takumi.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 _Rikoulin:_ **I would have gone with that, but I can't really write shy characters' dialogue that well. And if you're wondering about why I didn't decide to do Revelations as the story, that's because I will, but as a separate story. I also plan to do a Conquest version of this story before I do that though, so that may take a while.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **Yes, this is the chapter where Kagero is recruited at the end. Although as stated above, this is one of my least favourite maps in Birthright. And the test will come next chapter as this one is a battle chapter.**

 _Eniox27:_ **Thanks for the feedback!**

 _Tzubei:_ **Huh. I'm not sure how a Spiderman and Fire Emblem would work. It would be interesting to say the least.**

 _Rio Skyron:_ **I completely forgot that Kaze dies if you don't get an A support in Brithright. To be completely honest, I'm gonna let him live because let's face it, we all love Kaze. Plus, who wouldn't want not to get Midori? She's the second sweetest child in the entire game. The first is Kana in case you're wondering. And as for Naruto's great gambling luck and him losing the lottery last chapter, that was just a onetime thing that I tried. I mean, everyone has to lose sometime right? But if his luck's that good when it comes to gambling, he won't get stuff like raw fish or cheap jewels again. And the chapter where Camilla and Ryoma appear is actually not far away as they appear in Chapter 13 and this is Chapter 10.**

 _Jose19:_ **For starters, yes Naruto still has his chakra. How else do you think he was able to do Rasengans in chapter 3? I'll put in shadow clones and the Sexy Jutsu later. As for his contract with the toads, I'm going to assume that summons don't work across worlds so he won't be able to do that. But then an idea came into my head. You'll find out what it is later. And I'm not sure what skill set Naruto should have. I'll think of a personal skill later, but for now, I'm not sure if he should get the ninja skills or another class sets skills. Sorry to disappoint. And yes, Naruto could be called a war veteran when it comes to war. I mean, he did defeat and seal away the mother of all chakra and her 'son' saving the world.**

 _Random Guest:_ **Ah yes, you pointed out a lot of things that I totally forgot or overlooked. The reason I didn't introduce Lilith yet is because I forgot about her. I mean, it's easy to forget her late in the game. She'll appear next chapter. And Mozu will appear this chapter. To tell the truth I completely forgot about her until you mentioned her and I can't be bothered writing her paralouge, so yes, Mozu is in the army, she just hasn't been featured yet. She'll be in this chapter or the next, probably this one. All the other shops/places in the fort: the accessory shop, the prison, the arena, the record hall and the smithy- and I call the Astral Realm a fort -will appear soon, as well as the buildings that are obtainable once chapter 10 is done. Although I have an idea for the battle puppet things.**

 **And will Amiibo and Einherjar be in this story? No they will not. Same for the optional invasion chapters, I just can't see them working in this story. I intend to save Anna for my Revelations story. As for Naruto's Heart Seal, I have no idea what his secondary class should be. I guess his primary class would be a Ninja since he's one and all. If you have any suggestions what his secondary should be, let me know what it is.**

 **Enough talk! On with the chapter!**

 **Naruto and Fire Emblem don't belong to me. If they did, Naruto would get the Rinnegan when he fights Madara and Iago would die much earlier. I hate that bastard so much.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of shuriken pierced the air as Naruto hid swiftly behind a tree to avoid getting impaled by ten or more ninja.

" _Geez, there's so many of them! Thank god that none of them don't know what a jutsu is or else we'd be in trouble!"_ Naruto thought as he threw shuriken of his own to counter the ninja's barrage. However, they didn't fly far as they were stopped easily and the blonde shinobi felt the impact of the projectiles on the tree.

"Argh! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto growled, effortlessly performing the hand seal required and created an exact replica of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke, while the original looked around to see if any of his allies were watching. Thankfully he didn't see any of them. Or so he thought.

"How very curious. Was he a Mechanist once?" Kaze wondered from the treetops, as he knew that very talented Mechanists could perform a skill called Replicate which makes a copy, but the user also takes the damage the clone takes, making it very risky to use.

"Yeah yeah be quiet! I need to you to take out those guys trying to kill me! And don't get seen!" Naruto hissed at the clone who nodded. It quickly jumped behind the ninja who had no idea what hit them, as the clone knocked them all out with a strong chop to each head . The clone then vanished in a puff of smoke by Naruto, as to not raise more questions.

"Well that went well, I wonder ho-" Naruto started before suddenly realising he had stepped on something spiky. He looked down to find out that the ground was indeed covered in dirt covered pointy spikes.

"Okay! Whose bright idea was it to just leave spikes on the ground!" Naruto complained as the new pain in his foot suddenly burst, causing him to wince in pain and clutch it, although he had to lean on a tree because his foot was in agony.

"O-Oh my goodness! That looks awful!" a shy voice attracted Naruto's attention which Naruto immediately recognised as Sakura, who had healed him with Azama.

"Yeah well it hurts as well! If you could find some guy with a healing thing, could you go get him?" Naruto asked her. The girl just giggled and brought out her healing staff. "Or you could have it. That works," Naruto said as Sakura raised her staff and the wound in Naruto's foot started to slowly vanish.

"Sakura? Are you there?" another familiar voice yelled out which Naruto soon found out was Hinoka who was looking concerned. "There you are! Don't wander off like that again! You might get yourself killed!"

"S-Sorry big sister, but the new guy got hurt really badly and I couldn't just leave him!" Sakura retorted as Hinoka looked down and winced at the marking in Naruto's foot.

"You're right Sakura, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry," Hinoka apologised before Corrin rushed over in a hurry.

"Hinoka! There's someone coming!" he said pointing to where a figure was emerging out of the woods, revealing itself to be a young man wearing regal clothing while wielding a bow. He also had silver hair that reached down his mid-back tied back in a ponytail. But the odd thing about him was he was swaying slightly and his head was lowered. He was also making small groaning noises. Naruto had no idea who he was supposed to be but the three siblings did.

"Takumi! You're alive!" Corrin shouted with happiness at seeing his brother alive and well. Takumi looked up, revealing the dark unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you brother! I thought the worst had happened when I heard you went missing!" Hinoka said with glee while Sakura was smiling happily. That smile soon vanished as Takumi raised his bow firing an arrow right at Hinoka, who barely sidestepped to avoid being impaled.

"What was that for!? That could have killed me!" Hinoka shrieked as Corrin looked dumbfounded as too what just happened. In Naruto's head, Kurama opened one of his eyes and frowned.

" **Naruto, he's being controlled by something. And it's getting stronger with every minute,"** he said importantly while watching how this would work out.

"Kill..." Takumi muttered eerily. "I should have been... the chosen one..." He raised his bow for another shot, this time aiming at Corrin who deftly blocked it with his sword.

"Takumi! Are you alright!? We'll get you..." "SHUT UP!" Takumi roared firing yet another arrow at the prince who barely dodged this time.

"I am... the most powerful one in the family! Yet I'm ignored! Forgotten! Alone! I refuse to stand in the shadows anymore! They will all see me for the first ti-ARHG!" Takumi rambled, clutching his head in pain before rising up again.

"I will make them pay for what they've done... I will make them... I will make them..." his gaze angrily landed on Naruto. "DIE!" he shouted and fired an arrow at the blonde who jumped out of the way.

"Woah! What the heck's wrong with you!? What have we ever done to you?!" Naruto shouted at the archer whose face twisted into an angered expression.

"Be quiet... and die!" Takumi thundered suddenly firing yet another arrow from his seemingly endless supply. Naruto sidestepped and threw a shuriken at the archer who avoided it despite his rigid movements.

"You think you're more powerful than me!?... just die already!" Takumi said, pulling the bow string all the way back this time so that when Naruto evaded it, it made a hole through the tree behind him.

"What are we supposed to do about this guy!?" Naruto asked the three siblings who were anxiously watching Naruto's efforts to evade the archer's attacks. He was too focused on the blonde to care about his siblings.

"Takumi! Stop it now! You're saying stupid things! We do love you! You have that bow which makes you unique!" Hinoka tried one last time to use the peaceful, diplomatic approach. However, Takumi just ignored her and ran after Naruto, who had silently retreated into the woods.

"Oh my..." a new voice spoke up from behind Corrin, revealing itself to be Azura.

"What is it Azura? Do you know what's wrong with Takumi?" Corrin asked the girl, who nodded grimly.

"I need you to protect me from Takumi while I get rid of his alligment," Azura just said before going after the archer. Corrin looked confused, but left it and followed the songstress to aid her in her mission. Hinoka and Sakura looked at one another before nodding and running after them.

It wasn't a good day for one Naruto Uzumaki right now. One reason was because he was in a war again. But the main reason was because there was this madman with a bow trying to kill him.

"No one notices me... no one cares..." Takumi muttered as he pulled out a handful of arrows. "Diediediediediedie," he fired them all at once, one grazing past Naruto's head.

" _How do I stop this guy!?"_ Naruto thought in disbelief. He couldn't kill him, that would get him into trouble. But the guy was trying to kill him and he needed to defend himself somehow. Naruto sighed and made a seal.

"Shadow Clone Justsu!" he shouted and five Naruto's appeared around Takumi who looked stunned for a second, but it got replaced by the same emotionless face.

"What..." he muttered before one of the Naruto's behind him grabbed his arms pinning them behind his back, as another Naruto threw punches at the archer who didn't flinch one bit.

" _That'll keep him occupied while I get out of here!"_ Naruto thought and was about to run away when Azura appeared from the bushes.

"Stop hurting him!" she shouted and the Naruto punching Takumi stopped, but didn't let his guard down. "I can help him. But I need you to stop harming him so that I can focus!" she explained and the clone backed off hesitantly, although the one holding Takumi didn't let go of him in case the worst happened. Azura calmly yet boldly walked up to Takumi and closed her eyes.

"Takumi listen to me closely, you're being controlled by a dark force! Just focus on my song and nothing else..." Azura said and began to sing.

 _You are the ocean's great waves._

 _Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time._

 _The path is yours to climb..._

Naruto was so mesmerized by her voice, that he didn't notice the blue glow surrounding Takumi.

"GYYYYAYAAHAHAHAHHAHA!" he screamed and his hostile aura vanished and his eyes changed to an amber colour. But only Azura saw that which made her smile.

"You can let go Naruto. He's better now, isn't that right Takumi?" she softly asked the archer, who had a dazed look on his face.

"Uhh... I think so. Where are we and who is this?" Takumi asked woozily eyeing Naruto and was surprised to see five of him. But they all disappeared in puffs of smoke, including the Naruto holding Takumi, making him stagger to regain his balance.

"I'm Naruto of the Hidden Leaf! You wouldn't be this Takumi guy that everyone's talking about would you?" Naruto asked extending his hand with a smile, knowing that this guy was no longer trying to impale him.

"That I am kid," Takumi said with a slight smile shaking Naruto's hand. "Just out of curiosity, what was I doing the past couple of minutes?" he asked making Naurto frown.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked. Takumi shook his head. "You were trying to kill Corrin and those two other girls back there and went after me! And by the way, is your bow special or something? Where do you get your arrows from?" he asked eagerly.

"First, this bow is a sacred weapon called the Fujin Yumi. And it produces its own arrows. And are my siblings really here?" he asked with interest.

"Yep! Last I saw them they were back there. No doubt wondering what's wrong with yo..." "Takumi? Are you alright?" Corrin's voice came from the woods making Takumi frown slightly.

"Yes brother, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier, but I wasn't myself. Will you forgive me?" he asked with uneasiness in his voice.

"Of course! I knew something was wrong the moment I saw you. Hinoka and Sakura as well as your retainers will be thrilled to see you back to normal! And by the way, have you seen Ryoma? I heard he was with you when you went to the Bottomless Canyon so you must know where he is, right?" Corrin asked, resulting in a frown from Takumi.

"Sorry, but all I remember is falling into the canyon and waking up here, I don't know where he is," Takumi said grimly, worried for his older brother despite not talking to him very much before his mother's death.

 **CLANG!** Everyone looked to see Naruto and an enemy ninja throwing shuriken at each other. Only Corrin was surprised when the blonde ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then came flying out of the woods with a Rasengan, shoving it into the surprised ninja sending him flying onto the trees.

"Woo yeah!" the blonde cheered and then saw the royals staring at him. "What? We're in the middle of a fight here and you're just standing there chatting away! Well I'm gonna make myself useful and actually do something! Bye!" Naruto said bounding into the woods towards the battle.

"Just curious, what did you get yourself into brother?" Takumi asked with a sigh.

"It turns out that Mokshu is with Nohr. I fought with the daimyo briefly before he retreated. He really did a number on me though," Corrin said touching a spot where Kotato hit him. Azama had healed him earlier, but he still felt a hint of pain every now and then.

"And how did you come across him?" Takumi asked referring to Naruto.

"Saizo found him while he was out on patrol. He brought him back to my fort where Azama and Sakura healed him. He also seems to have magic I have never seen about before," Corrin replied, making Takumi's brow frown what seemed the fifth time that day.

"Is he Nohrian?" Takumi asked the most obvious question that came to mind and was surprised when Corrin shook his head.

"Not that he claims to be. He says he's from a village hidden in leaves, but that's all he said about where he was from," Corrin replied as a man with a ninja came out of the trees about to throw his shuriken, but an arrow from Takumi stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll talk to him later. For now, let's deal with these guys. And don't worry about me, I'm still a bit woozy, but I can take these chumps anytime!" Takumi said with newfound confidence.

"You know what? We'll talk after this battle! I want to catch up with you!" Corrin said with a smile causing Takumi's smile to falter slightly.

"Err... yeah Corrin. I guess that can be arranged. For now, let's just kill them," Takumi said as he started to walk into the battlefield firing an arrow at a man who fired a spirit of an Ox at him.

"Brother!" "Lord Takumi!" a set of voices came from two sides of him. One side was Hinoka and Sakura and the other side was Hinata and Oboro. Both parties were running towards him.

"Ugh... and I just got here as well..." he muttered tiredly as he prepared to face both groups.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was rushing through the battlefield throwing a shuriken at a ninja who was giving Hayato some difficulty. _"Man, this place must love their ninja! Good thing they don't know what a jutsu is, otherwise that would have made things worse!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he noticed that a majority of the Mokushu forces were ninjas.

"You," a voice spoke up from behind Naruto startling him and making him nearly slam a Rasengan into the poor individual, had he not have jumped in time to avoid the hit. Naruto looked up to see Saizo with an annoyed look on his face. Well what was visible of it anyway.

"Well at least you're hyper. That's for sure..." the ninja muttered as Kaze jumped down from the trees beside him.

"A trait not present in most ninja in Hoshido. You are a strange one," Kaze said in a neutral tone as he eyed Naruto.

"Uhh... yeah. What do you two want?" Naruto asked the duo for their purpose with him.

"Kaze and I are going to cast an attack on the Daimyo and I just found that he is holding Kagero captive. We need you to rescue her while we distract the disgrace of a Daimyo," Saizo explained. Naruto thought about it for a brief moment.

"Yeah I'll come with you. After all, I have nothing better to do other than get the stragglers and that's just boring!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Good. Follow us," Saizo simply said, jumping rapidly away in the trees. Naruto looked at Kaze perplexed, who just made a face that said "You'll get used to that," and jumped after his brother, leaving a perplexed Naruto to leap after him. He briefly saw some familiar faces while he was jumping, like that Setsuna girl lazily firing arrows at another Diviner who was in retaliation firing a rat spirit at her. But with Azama by her side healing her, the enemy didn't stand a chance.

Naruto then glanced forward and saw Saizo perched on a branch observing something. Naruto looked to see Kotaro standing next to a hole that led underground. He was also protected by a bunch of ninjas who were on guard.

"Here's the basis: I overheard from the guards that Kagero is down there and that pig of a Daimyo wants her for ransom. But we can't get down there without being spotted by the guards. So while I distract him and the others arrive to take out the guards, you're gonna get down that jail and save Kagero," Saizo explained gruffly, glaring at Kotaro the whole time with an evil eye.

"Waiting for the others is just too boring! I'm gonna get those guys and rescue the girl you're talking about!" Naruto bragged. Saizo looked at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"...as hot headed as you are, I seriously doubt you can take on all those ninjas and survive," Saizo stated bluntly as Naruto cracked a mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked making that hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About five Naruto clones instantly appeared in puffs of smoke underneath the blonde, making Saizo's eyes widen in surprise. Only Kaze kept his cool demeanour as he already knew about Naruto's ability, as he had been spying on him earlier.

"You were saying?" all the clones asked simultaneously as Saizo got his grumpy look back.

"...never mind," he said a bit angrily at being shown up by this youngster. "Just cover me while I deal with that Daimyo," Saizo said jumping towards Kotaro so that he could get a better opening strike. Kaze followed him. Naruto sighed and turned to his clones.

"Well, go out there and get the rest of the guys while I rescue this Kagero he's been talking about all day long," Naruto ordered and the clones nodded and went straight to work. Needless to say, the surprise attack went pretty one-sided as the clones worked in perfect synchronisation with each other to overwhelm the ninjas. The real Naruto jumped ahead to observe Saizo stare down the leader of the ninja country.

"Oh please! That old fool had the bright idea to boss ME around! So I killed him! Plain and simple!" Kotaro sneered and cackled with glee, much to Saizo's obvious displeasure.

"How dare you! My father was an honourable man! Far more honourable than you will ever be!" Saizo roared back, with white hot anger in his voice.

"Hah! That croon couldn't land a single hit on me! He was way past his prime!" Kotaro retorted. Naruto decided he had enough of hearing the two argue with each other, he had a mission to do after all. So he flagged over two of his shadow clones who were standing around after finishing some Spear Fighters.

"What do you need boss?" they asked in unison.

"I need you to back Mr. Grumpy over there while I go down that hole and get whoever they were talking about," Naruto ordered as he saw Saizo ready to strike at any given minute.

"Her name is Kagero you fool." The blonde heard Kaze's voice before the green-haired ninja leaped from the shadows and joined his brother. Kotaro put the similarities together in no time flat.

"Oh look! Another one from the Saizo clan! That makes two more for the killing!" the daimyo laughed, but the confidence he had wavered as Naruto's shadow clones hopped down on either side of Kaze and Saizo.

"Make that four!" they said with slight arrogance, pulling out some shuriken. The real Naruto took this opportunity to rush down the entrance to the underground prison and nearly tripped on some stairs on the way down because he went too fast.

" _Damn stairs! Nearly broke my neck!"_ he thought annoyed before walking at a hefty pace to ensure that he wouldn't trip again. He continued to go down but found that the stairs had ended and he was in a cavern of sorts.

"Hello? Is anyone lurking in there?" Naruto called loudly and he could have sworn he heard something moving, but dismissed it as a mouse.

"Hello? Are you from Mokushu because you don't sound like one," a female voice replied back in the darkness.

"Hah! No way I'm with these jokers! Some guy called Saizo sent me to rescue you while he and his brother are fighting the leader of this place!" Naruto responded, unknowingly shocking the female.

" _No doubt about it, it's Saizo and Kaze,"_ the woman thought. "Err... where exactly are you?" she heard Naruto's voice call out shaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm in a prison cell. I've been here for a whole day," she replied as her stomach growled slightly much to her embarrassment, and hoped that her saviour didn't hear that.

"Well hang tight! I'm gonna get you out!" Naruto said finding the cell door and charging up a big Rasengan. "RASENGAN!" he shouted and slammed into the cell door. Needless to say, it made short work of it pretty quickly. Naruto stepped back he heard footsteps come towards him.

"Thank you. I couldn't stand being in there for another day," the female said as she approached Naruto.

"No problem! You wouldn't happen to be Kagero would you?" Naruto replied with a smile as he finally registered Kagero's appearance. She appeared to be a few years older than Naruto and wore a red tunic top with a plunging neckline and sandals that exposed her feet. Her other features included a yellow scarf as well as long black hair in a ponytail with a side fringed that covered one of her eyes.

"Yes I am. May I have your name?" Kagero asked back, eyeing Naruto head to toe.

"I'm Naruto! I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto introduced himself, still feeling a bit peeved that he used the village where he was from, but it wasn't like they could get there anyway.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I need to see Lord Takumi or Lady Hinoka right away," Kagero said seriously running towards the stairs and disappearing. Naruto smirked before rushing up after her. When he reached the top he saw Kotaro's body laying dead on the ground. He wasn't sure if it was Saizo or Kaze or his shadow clones who dealt the finishing blow, but that wasn't important now.

"Good work kid," he heard Saizo's voice behind him, but this time he expected him and turned around.

"It was nothing! And just out of curiosity, who got that guy?" Naruto asked and Saizo eye-smiled with a smug intent.

"You're looking at him. I've never felt so satisfied in my entire life," Saizo proclaimed as he clutched his hand tightly.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna check in with Corrin if you don't mind," Naruto said slowly, running off to find the prince. Saizo just sighed shaking his head.

"Just remember that we have a test to do kid! And I don't intend on holding back!" he reminded before jumping away to find Kagero himself.

Naruto heard him and then it clicked that indeed, he had been challenged by Saizo and Kaze. Although the latter was probably forced into it by his brother. The blonde sighed and any shadow clones in the area were dispelled as he found Corrin.

"Hey Corrin, what's up!" Naruto greeted the prince who turned with a slight jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking..." he said off handldy, his face in a frown.

"So... where are we going now?" Naruto asked to help the prince forget his thoughts.

"We're gonna go back to the fort to rest for the day. Besides, Saizo told me he was going to test you so that's another reason," Corrin said with a slight smile. He rembered the ninja demanding that they go back to the fort after the battle so that he could literally drag Naruto and see, "If he's worthy", as Saizo put it.

"Oh okay. And how's the guy who tried to kill me, going?" Naruto asked as he knew Takumi was alright, but he wanted to make sure.

"Takumi's better now. Azura made sure that whatever is controlling him is gone and Hinata and Oboro are taking him back to the fort on their own," Corrin explained. Inside Naruto's head, Kurama stirred yet again.

Naruto excused himself from Corrin to have a brief chat with his fox friend." **That Azura girl... there's something weird about her that I can't put my finger on,"** he said to Naruto making him narrow his eyes.

" _Well what am I supposed to do about her?"_ Naruto asked.

" **Try to ask her later. After you're done with your second graduation test,"** Kurama said with a snort as Naruto ended the link and was hit with nostalgia from his past until he reached the fort. He then marched towards the mess hall and grabbed some leftover meat. He went to the training grounds where he could feel that he was being watched as soon as he entered. He suddenly heard the sound of a shuriken heading in his direction.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 5! Next chapter is another break from Birthrights story and the test.**

 **Let me know how I did in the reviews. I always appreciate feedback and criticism! Just know that flames will be ignored. And if you have any ideas, I might be able to incorporate them in the story. But I might not be able to do all of them so not all of your suggestions might make it in.**

 **See you later at chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Test and Bonding

**Welcome to chapter 6. This chapter will have the three ninja examine Naruto's skills to test him. After that, it's a small break before chapter 11.**

 _Enoix27:_ **After a lot of thinking, I finally came up with what to do about Naruto's secondary class. You'll find out what I'm gonna do later.**

 _Guest:_ **Thanks for reminding me. I completely forgot all about that.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **Ugh! I know, that map is one of my least favourites! Thankfully it doesn't appear on Conquest or that would have restarted more times than you can count. And yes, the three ninja will find out Naruto's powers which they brought upon themselves. Now as for Naruto's secondary class, like I said, I'm not going to spoil it just yet.**

 _Tzubei:_ **Don't worry about Zola, I know what to do with him. And Naruto will use Kurama's chakra, but that won't be until later.**

 _yamcha4life:_ **Don't worry, I won't abandon this story!**

 _Pepsi max:_ **I usually make chapters in one or two weeks depending on how motivated I am. Hopefully I can make them quicker in the future.**

 _The Great Dullahan:_ **Thanks for the feedback!**

 _Rio Skyron:_ **Yeah, Kaze is just too damn likeable to be killed off. But for now, I'm not going to say anything about anyone else's death. You'll find out if characters like Elise and Xander die when the chapter comes.**

 _Jill Kahans:_ **Thanks for the feedback, it's always nice to get positive ones.**

 _Random Guest:_ **Ah yes, the issue with the parings. After some thinking, I've decided to leave a child out of this story. That child is... Dwyer. I don't have anything against Dwyer, but someone's got to go and considering that he's available in all three routes, he can appear in my future Conquest story as female Corrin's son. That's my final decision. And don't worry about the other parings, I've got them all figured out, but I'm not gonna tell you what they are just yet.**

 **...alright. I'm going to be completely honest. When it comes to Naruto's secondary class, I still have no idea how can do that with heart seals. Because let's face it, not a lot of people actually use them and if I have Corrin say "Hey, here's an item that we don't even use," It would be really awkward and won't make sense. So what I'm trying to say is, Naruto will not use any master seals, heart seals, partner seals, or friendships seals. You'll find out about how he gets his secondary class later. If you don't like it, than too bad.**

 **Naruto and Fire Emblem do not belong to me in case you were wondering.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Woah!" Naruto said in surprise, sidestepping the projectile as he looked around for the thrower. It came in the form of Saizo who instantly appeared in front of him.

"Good. You showed up," he said bluntly keeping his eyes on the blonde at all times.

"It's not like I had a choice! I if I didn't, you'd just drag my butt over here!" Naruto snapped at the ninja, who coughed slightly trying to hide a snort of laughter.

"Believe me kid, I do not appreciate people who are late for things," Saizo said and Naruto thought that this guy could seriously teach Kakashi something. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around to see Kaze standing there.

"Greetings Naruto. I've been observing you and your... magic... and would like to see what you're capable of," Kaze said with a slight smile, as Naruto appeared shocked for a second.

"Okay, how do YOU know about my jutsus? Sure, Mr. Grumpy there saw me, but you weren't around at all back there!" Naruto said slightly confused, completely missing Saizo's glare at being called that nickname.

"Really now? You detected my presence just then, but you couldn't even sense me up in the trees in Mokoshu? Maybe Saizo is right about you in some points," Kaze said with a chuckle, as a look of irritation grew on Naruto's face.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're with him as well!" Naruto complained, causing the green haired ninja to sigh slightly.

Thankfully, he didn't need to speak for himself this time. "Whoever Kaze sides with is completely irrelevant right now," another new voice, which sounded familiar, said. Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Kagero standing next to Saizo.

"Hey it's you! Err... do you two know each other or something?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"Saizo and I are the retainers for Lord Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido. We are sworn to stick by his side until the very end," Kagero explained. Naruto remembered Saizo mentioning someone called Ryoma when they first met.

"But enough with this blather. It's time to accomplish what we're here for," Saizo said sternly, pulling out some shuriken. "As you might know boy, me and my fellow retainer and brother are here to see if you're actually the decent ninja that you claim to be. I saw you perform that magic back there and I would like to find out what their properties are. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are the rules?" Naruto asked causing Saizo to sharply narrow his remaining working eye.

"Fight with your full potential and don't hold back. Just no killing. This isn't a major fight, so hand-to-hand combat is allowed. And you pass when I say you pass boy. Let's start!" he shouted and without warning, he rushed up to Naruto and swung his weapons in his face. Naruto however dodged the attacks swiftly as they continued to come his way.

" _Damn this guy's ruthless!"_ Naruto thought as he tried to do a hand sign, but Saizo's speedy attacks prevented him from having enough time to do so. He then heard the sound of something fast heading his way and barely rolled away to avoid being hit by a shuriken, courtesy of Kaze. But this left him open to a strike from Kagero which caused him to stagger abruptly, giving Saizo the chance to throw an uppercut with his left hand which sent Naruto flying.

As Naruto, got up, he realised something annoying. _"Dammit... these guys have better teamwork than me and Sasuke when we first did our graduation test!"_ Naruto thought the sad truth. Unless he used his jutsus, there was no way he was going to win. He got up and did the hand seal for one of his trademark jutsus.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried and two exact replicas appeared beside the real Naruto. Only Kagero's eyes widened slightly as Saizo's narrowed again. Kaze retained his neutral expression.

"Okay! NOW we can fight!" he exclaimed turning to his clones. "Take care of one each!" he ordered and rushed towards Saizo and began throwing punches at the opposing ninja, who blocked them and threw punches of his own. Naruto ducked and aimed a kick at Saizo, who caught the incoming leg and nimbly threw it away, causing Naruto to stagger off balance slightly. But he quickly regained it just in time to avoid a hook from Saizo, which Naruto returned but only for it to be blocked.

"Impressive," Saizo suddenly said, confusing Naruto in his tracks which gave the ninja enough time to land a blow in his face, sending the blonde sprawling on the ground, grunting in pain. "Your close fighting skills are actually decent. Maybe I was wrong about you in some aspects, but there's one way to find out," Saizo said as he jumped powerfully, brandishing a shuriken to impale Naruto. But that was dodged by the blonde who stumbled to his feet and jumped back to distance himself so he could think of a move. But Saizo didn't allow that one bit. He rushed at Naruto with surprising speed and threw punches which Naruto dodged, but a sudden kick to the chest completely caught Naruto off caught and he wheezed for breath before Saizo suddenly stopped, with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you worried that your 'jutsus' as you refer to them might be too much for me?" he asked curiously.

"You saw me back there, I could surround you with clones and be done with it!" Naruto snapped in between breaths and Saizo chuckled lightly.

"I've been though worse boy," he said and his scarred eye opened slightly before closing again. "And besides, I'm rather curious as to what they can actually do," he stated and Naruto grinned a fox-like grin.

"You should have ju-!" he begun and stopped mid-sentence as he was assaulted by memories of one of his clones fighting against Kaze and Kagero, but failing due to the combined efforts of the two. He felt the two ninja on either side of him.

The ninjas stared on with an impassive look on their faces."An effective stalling technique, but it shall take more than just distractions to take us down," Kaze said confidently with Kagero nodding.

"I know. And that's where the fun begins!" Naruto shouted, creating two more clones and charging up a Rasengan. "SHADOW CLONE RASENGAN!" he yelled and the clones rushed towards their targets and leapt with a ball of chakra the size of their hands. This time however, the real Naruto went after Kaze thinking that he might have an easier time with him as he sent his clones to deal with Saizo and Kagero. He was proven wrong. Kaze leaped into the air just as the attack was about to hit, sending Naruto crash-landing on the ground again.

" _Great, this guy's as fast as Bushy Brows!"_ Naruto mentally groaned as he threw shuriken at Kaze and took the ninja's efforts to dodge as a chance to get back on his feet and think about his next move. This wasn't enough time as Kaze rushed at him with blinding speed and threw a series of punches that Naruto barely blocked. He was so fast, that Naruto didn't get an opening to even throw a counter attack as he blocked punch after punch.

" **Hey brat. You want some of my chakra?"** Kurama popped in all of a sudden, surprising Naruto which gave Kaze a chance to land a punch to the blonde that sent him skidding back.

" _Geez Kurama! You couldn't have picked a better time to talk to me couldn't you!?"_ Naruto yelled in his mind as the fox chuckled lightly. _"And anyway, no I don't want your chakra just yet. I'll show it to them when the time comes,"_ Naruto said seriously.

" **Got it. Just let me know when you want some and I'll give it to you,"** Kurama said again before going back to sleep. It seems that when he's not talking to Naruto or helping him, he's busy sleeping and he wakes up whenever he pleases.

"Are you alright?" Kaze's voice bringing Naruto out of his little chat. He was suddenly assaulted by the clone he sent to Saizo and Kagero falling and that both were on either side of Kaze.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine! I was just thinking about something! That's all!" Naruto replied with a big grin putting his arms behind his back.

"...right," Kaze said simply and decided to leave it. So did Kagero, although Saizo was sure to remember that in the future.

"Enough talk," he snapped and threw shuriken at Naruto which he dodged, but Kaze seized the chance and started throwing speedier punches which again, Naruto had trouble dodging. As if it couldn't get any worse for him, Kagero appeared behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"It's going to take much more than that to take all three of us down," she stated simply, strengthening her vice- like grip on the boy as he withered in pain.

" _Argh! If I'm gonna get out of her hold, I'm gonna have to use THAT Jutsu! "_ he thought in agony as he readied the seal for one of his first jutsus.

"Hey," he said catching her attention. "If I wanna win, I'm going have to do this! And believe me I've been wanting to get somebody with this when I first got here!" he shouted as Saizo and Kaze got ready to rush at him in case he did anything.

"What are you talking abo-" Kagero started again but Naruto cut her off.

"REVERSE SEXY JUSTU!" he shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke which covered the entire battlefield. When it cleared, Naruto had transformed into a handsome man. The only thing was aside from the cloud covering his modesty, he was stark naked. He staggered a bit when Kagero suddenly released him from her grip and he turned to face her.

"Hey cutie. What do you think of this?" the disguised Naruto asked with a triumphant smirk when he saw Kagero's red face.

"..." Kagero said nothing, she just stared mesmerised at the sight, her face as red as the world's reddest tomato. Saizo and Kaze just stared dumbfounded, the latter's jaw slightly open.

"...what," Saizo just said simply wordlessly at the display in front of him. He had seen many stupid things in his lifetime, like that one time where Kaze turned his room upside down looking for his favourite pillow when he was younger, but this took the cake by far. From the looks of things, Kaze agreed with him as he just stared with wide eyes.

 **POOF!** He was startled out of his thoughts when Naruto punched Kagero sending her flying. And before he knew it, Naruto was rushing up to him with a Rasengan and shoved it in his stomach, sending him flying across the feiled. As he felt the ground rush underneath him, he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed at his strategy to stun and deliver a tough blow. But that was when he wasn't being an idiot and not on the battlefield.

"Heh. Maybe I was wrong about him. Although he is rather stupid," Saizo said, unsteadily getting up and doubling over. He looked up to see Naruto fighting with Kaze and actually going all out for once.

" _Hmmm... I wonder if this will work? There's only one way to find out!"_ Naruto thought as he swung a hook at Kaze with one hand while throwing a shuriken, hitting his shoulder which sent him off balance. This allowed Naruto to land an uppercut on the man, making him crash to the ground from the impact.

"Oh yeah!? Who's the man!?" Naruto called out arrogantly as he saw Saizo approaching, limping and clutching his stomach.

"That's enough," Saizo grunted, loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Huh? Did I pass?" Naruto cautiously asked the man, who frowned.

"Yes, you've proven that you can handle yourself and have some sense of strategy. But your attitude is going to get you killed. Believe me," Saizo explained. Naruto grimaced slightly.

"Okay okay, I'm an idiot! Am I on your good side now?" the blonde asked the grumpy ninja.

"...fine," he said and Naruto brightened up. "But that doesn't mean I will get buddy-buddy with you. I have my orders and I will carry them out," Saizo explained as Naruto frowned again.

"And what are your orders?" he asked curiously.

"To ensure that Lord Corrin stays safe until we find Lord Ryoma. That is all I have to say to you for now. Farewell... Naruto," Saizo said lightening up a bit before vanishing on the spot. The blonde smiled a bit knowing that he made an acquaintance, and possible friend, in Saizo.

"Impressive," Kaze's voice startled him from behind yet again as he whirled around to face the ninja.

"Will you stop sneaking up me!? It's really starting to get on my nerves, buddy!" Naruto shouted angrily at Kaze.

Kaze smiled. "My apologies," he said raising his hands. "Anyway, hardly anybody can actually befriend Saizo. I'm almost jealous of you," he said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you're his brother, doesn't that make you good to him as well?" Naruto asked the ninja.

"We are. I am one of the few people he trusts along with Lord Ryoma and Kagero," Kaze said. Naruto remembered the other ninja.

"Oh yeah, how is she doing by the way?" Naruto asked, making Kaze look over his shoulder where Kagero was watching the conversation with a dazed look on her face.

"She's fine. She's just under a bit of shock from earlier. I must say though, I didn't know that you could transform. _Even if it is really irresponsible..."_ he muttered that last part under his breath and he watched closely as Naruto grew a gigantic grin.

"Yeah that's another one my Justus. I also love pranking people with my Sexy Jutsu as you can see there! I even have a female version! Do you want to see?" he asked and Kaze made sure to remember that.

"I see. You use that dreaded transformation of yours to seduce and distract the enemy allowing you to strike. I have to admit, that is very clever, if not rather immature of you," Kaze said with a slight smile. Naruto soaked up the praise like a sponge.

"In any case, I must be off now. I have duties to perform and it would be improper of me if I were to be late. Farewell Naruto," he said, vanishing on the spot like Saizo did. Naruto then saw Kagero and walked over to her.

She turned to look at him when he got close. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her causing her to look at him with a weak smile.

"I'm fine. It'll take much more than that to take me down. In any case, I must say that despite your brashness and that... skill of yours," Kagero visibly shuddered, her blush had faded away, but it was still slightly visible, "I'd say you're actually a rather gifted ninja, whatever Saizo says. Good work Naruto. I'd love to stay and talk to you, but I have duties to attend to as well. We'll meet again soon," she said happily before vanishing away as well. It was at that moment that Naruto realised that it was already sunset.

"Whew! What a day! Time to eat!" Naruto sighed as he strolled to the mess hall where various members of the army were gathering to have their refreshments. The meal was tofu made by Hana. Naruto took his share and sat across from Takumi who was looking solemnly at his meal.

"You're not Nohrian are you?" he demanded looking up with a slight glare. Naruto shook his head quickly. "Good," his glare vanished and he returned to looking at his meal with a lost look on his face.

"What, are you still moping after what happened back there?" the blonde asked the prince, who slowly nodded with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I just attacked my brother and sisters and could have killed them! What kind of brother am I?" Takumi bitterly questioned himself. Naruto could have sworn he saw a tear at the archer's left eye, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey buddy, I want to break this to you, you weren't yourself back then. What that Azura lady did back there made you feel better and now you're here with us. If anything, you should just move on and forget about it," Naruto consoled the archer, making him look up from his meal.

"Oh yeah? Have you ever attacked someone without meaning to do it?" Takumi challenged back. This caused a very unpleasant memory to resurface in Naruto.

"...yes I did actually," he said quietly looking at Takumi whose eyes widened. "I was going after someone. He mocked me and I just... lost it. My teammate tried to stop me, I ended up hurting her. So yeah, you could say that we're related in a way," Naruto mused slightly with a very slight smile.

"Oh... sorry," Takumi said meekly not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, don't worry about man. What's done is done. Just move on," Naruto offered some comfort to the archer.

"I'm never gonna be able to live this one down," Takumi said simply. "But thanks anyway," he thanked with a small grin on his face.

"No problem!" Naruto replied with an friendly expression of his own and dug into his meal. They ate in silence for a while until Takumi's retainers arrived.

"It's good to have you back Lord Takumi! I honestly thought you were lost back there!" Hinata declared, sitting on the left of Naruto with a look of happiness.

"I know! Now that you're here, those Nohrian scum don't stand a chance!" Takumi's other retainer Oboro sat down on the right of Naruto with a grin as big as Hinatas.

"Heh. Thanks you two. What would I ever do without you?" Takumi said with a laugh and a smile. He turned to Naruto.

"Your name was Naruto right?" he asked and the blonde nodded. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself. I'm Prince Takumi of Hoshido," he extended his hand across the table.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's good to meet you too!" Naruto responded, shaking the prince's hand.

"And these two are my retainers, Hinata and Oboro," he gestured to the duo who looked interestedly at Naruto.

"Yeah I met you guys back at that weird guy's house when you were looking for him!" Naruto stated, refereeing to Takumi. Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, that Archduke was not what I was expecting at all! I thought he was going to be some serious leader, not some... relaxed dude!" Hinata bellowed, laughing. "Anyway, I'm Hinata. I'm Lord Takumi's top retainer!" he said patting Naruto heartily on the back and sending him reeling. He quickly recovered from the friendly gesture.

"Hah! I actually had a friend called Hinata! But it's been a while since I saw her though, but I know she's doing fine!"

"Oh really! That's awesome! Hopefully we can be good mates from now!" Hinata said with the same silly grin that reminded Naruto of Kiba. Heck, his whole personality matched Kiba's. He then turned to Oboro who smiled softly.

"I'm Oboro, Lord Takumi's other retainer. It's good to meet you too," Oboro said calmly, bowing her head before returning to her meal.

"And just a fair warning, she hates Nohr with a burning passion. So don't be surprised when she gets angry whenever she's fighting one," Takumi said as Oboro's hand clenched her fork tightly, making her knuckles go as white as Corrin's hair.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Naruto said quickly digging into his own meal as he felt that conversation time was over. The rest of dinner continued in a pleasant silence for the ninja and the prince as well as his retainers.

When dinner ended, Naruto walked straight to his quarters to get some well deserved rest when he saw Kagero approaching the same room.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"I was assigned to share this cabin with you while we fight in this war. If you do not like it, then I'm afraid you will have to take it up with Lord Corrin," Kagero said briskly opening the door and entering.

"No, I'm fine with it! It's just I didn't know who it was, that's all!" Naruto said walking in. He saw Kagero kicking her sandals off and getting into one of the spare beds next to Naruto. "Bed already?" he asked bewildered.

"We're in a war Naruto. Like I said, you shall have to get used to it," Kagero simply said as the blonde sighed.

"Yeah I know. It's just that it seems I can never get a break once in my life," Naruto ranted as he too climbed into one of the beds.

"Oh? How so?" Kagero asked intrigued.

"Well, after I saved my village from being destroyed, I get called to some important meeting! And then I get sent away to some island in the middle of nowhere, and then when I get forced out and hunted down by some jerk in a mask!" Naruto reminisced, remembering the battle with Pain, the Kage Summit, Turtle Island, and of course, Obito or Tobi as he called himself back then, hunting Naruto down with the previous Jinchuuriki brought back from the dead.

"I see. Your life must not be an easy one," Kagero stated simply.

Naruto let out a short exclamation."Hah! You have no idea! But if it means saving people, I'm all up for it!" Naruto declared proudly putting his hand on his chest.

"That's very admirable of you," Kagero said, a small smile on her face. The blonde ninja may be a knucklehead, but at least he had good intentions.

"..." Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto?" Kagero looked at the blonde to find him fast asleep. "Heh. He's an interesting one," she muttered before going to sleep to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Kagero shouted right in Naruto's ear causing him to jolt wide awake.

"Wha!? What's going on!? Are we under attack!? Let me at em!" Naruto shouted, in his shock putting his hands in a very sloppy defensive stance.

"Sorry. But you weren't waking up so I had to yell in your ear. I trust you can forgive me?" Kagero asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've always been a heavy sleeper so I can't help it," Naruto groaned tiredly stretching his neck.

"In any case, after breakfast we're going to Cyrkensia by boat. In case you're wondering, Cyrkensia is another neutral kingdom like Izumo. People from Hoshido and Nohr go there in order to have a vacation or to get away from the war," Kagero explained the day's plan to Naruto who listened intently.

"So we might get a chance to relax? I really need to catch my breath after fighting two days in a row!" he asked referring to what Kagero said about people going to Cyrkensia for vacations.

"I seriously doubt it. We are in a war Naruto. It is not the time for long term leisure relaxation, in the chance of Nohr sending a brigade of troops to invade Hoshido," Kagero said sighing a little.

"Aw..." Naruto groaned leaving the quarters and heading towards the mess hall where he and the rest of the army had breakfast. After an uneventful meal, they left the fort and walked into a small port town. They headed directly to the port where there was a special boat reserved for them. They set sail for Cyrkensia and everyone went off to do their own thing. But by the time they had bordered, the sun had set and everyone was relaxing while they can. Naruto was leaning relaxed against a wall, observing the glittering ocean.

" _Hey fox! How's it going?"_ Naruto greeted pleasantly, as Kurama stirred in his cage, lazily opening one eye.

" **I feel rather tired because you just woke me up from a very good nap, brat,"** the Nine-Tails grumbled, making Naruto sweatdrop at the comment.

" _Now that you mention it, you're always napping off these days. Is something up?"_ Naruto asked as he kept in mind that in the past two days, the fox would just pop in every now and then at random and always seemed to sleep.

" **So now you ask out of all times,"** Naruto rolled his eyes. **"Basically, I'm still exhausted from being released from that damn statue. So I'm resting to regain some of my strength back.** Kurama explained. Naruto sighed knowing that he would say something like that.

" _Heh, you havn't changed a bit,"_ Naruto chuckled soflty.

The blonde could have sworn the fox grumbled for a second. **"Yeah, the same can be said for you brat,"** Kurama replied rolling his eyes. Naruto sighed just as the boat shuddered and came to a standstill.

"Oh that can't be good," the blonde muttered as rain started to pour. He also felt the waves crashing into the side of the boat, expect these waves were massive, as Naruto deduced from the way they slammed with such impact. He then saw a human -shaped figure jump from the water and land in front of him. The person appeared to take the form of a young woman, wielding a Naginata while riding a horse with wings, expect that aside from the purple outline and smoke around her figure, she couldn't be properly seen.

"Hey er, why do you look like a ghost?" Naruto asked tilting his head. His response was the invisible Sky Knight charging at him only for him to dodge. "Okay okay! Sorry for making fun of you, but there was no need to attack me!" The blonde scolded as the soldier turned around and charged at him again. Only this time, Naruto was ready as he charged up a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" he shouted and the ball of chakra collided with the knight's lance, causing a massive explosion which sent Naruto skidding back, while the Sky Knight faded away in purple smoke. The blonde looked confused before Kurama decided to speak.

" **Interesting. That soldier was walking, yet she had no life force in her. It was if she was revived by some sort of Reanimation Jutsu,"** Kurama commented causing Naruto's eyebrows to narrow.

" _You think such a thing's real? Cause if so, then I won't get a break,"_ Naruto mused and the fox chuckled a bit.

" **Well, considering that there's a whole bunch of them coming towards us, I'd say yes there is,"** the Nine-Tails said, making Naruto run over to the nearby railing, not caring how wet he got and squinted towards the horizon. He could faintly make out the figures of more soldiers on winged horses and draconic like creatures flying towards the ship with the clear intent to invade.

"Everyone get ready! We've got a fight on our hands!" Naruto heard Corrin's shout as he heard steel clashing and battle cries. Naruto prepared himself for the battle that was underway.

"Yeah, as if that wasn't enough," Naruto mumbled as the first invisible soldier flew towards him, axe in hand.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6 done and dusted!**

 **I would like to point this out right now: I'm gonna combine chapters 11 and 12 together. That means there won't be a break chapter in between said chapters. This will happen again later in other chapters.**

 **Please leave a review, feedback means a lot to me! And Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Boat and Town

**Welcome to chapter 7. This shall feature chapter 11 as well as the opening to chapter 12. If you're wondering what took so long, blame TF2 and life for getting me busy.**

 _Matt:_ **Sounds interesting. Although I might change it up a bit, that's a great idea you've given me. And I'm not sure if I should refer to Naruto's Justus as skills, but okay.**

 _Rikuolin:_ **No, Naruto won't become a full Kitsune. There are two of them already for him to mess with and I have a feeling they're gonna get along rather well.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **Just Naruto being at the final battle will change things up. Garon has no idea what he'll be facing. Well, Iago could tip him off, but I'll get too that when the time comes.**

 **Naruto and Fire Emblem don't belong to me. If they did, Sakura wouldn't be as useless as she was when she was a kid, and Hans wouldn't get a legendary axe in chapter 26 of Conquest. He doesn't deserve it quite frankly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What was once a peaceful boat trip to Crykensa turned into a wild invasion, as invisible soldiers riding winged horses and dragons flew onto the boat and violently began attacking left and right. Thankfully, Corrin's army was quick to get on the defensive and began to fight off the soldiers valiantly. Naruto for example was fighting off a dragon rider who was wildly swinging his axe which the blonde dodged with precision.

"Okay, what the heck are these things?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he slammed another Rasengan at the dragon knight, which sent him flying over the edge of the boat into the stormy sea below.

"They're called Wyverns." A familiar voice spooked Naruto a little. He jumped around to see Saizo standing behind him completely drenched. "They're a species from Nohr. You should get used to seeing them as we fight," the ninja stated as he threw a shuriken behind him, without even looking at the Wyvern Rider who was struggling to back onto the boat.

"Okay. What about the horses with wings? I mean, I've seen that girl ride one, but I don't exactly know what they are," Naruto asked, looking through the rain to see Hinoka valiantly fighting off the soldiers with impressive skill and speed.

"...they're called Pegasus. They're from Hoshido. We also have another type of winged fighters called Kinshi Kinghts. Now don't expect me to teach you anything again," Saizo told him bluntly.

"Gee thanks," Naruto mumbled which Saizo heard and he frowned slightly at the disrespect shown before him, which just so happened to be directed at him. "What do you want anyway? Come to rant some more?" the blonde asked, missing Saizo's eye twitching uncontrollably.

"I'll put it simply: You. Stop Standing Around. Fight," the redhead demanded, roughly grabbing Naruto by the collar and throwing him effortlessly into the middle of the fray where it was pure chaos. Granted, Corrin's forces were doing a fine job of repelling the invaders, but the attack had come out of nowhere and some people had very little time to prepare before they could fully adjust themselves and fight properly.

"Eeeekk!" a small voice cried near Naruto. He hurriedly turned around and saw something that got his blood pumping: a small brown haired girl with a discarded Naginata by her side was pinned down by a soldier who seemed to be riding a bird like creature. The blonde shinobi assumed it was one of those Kinshis that Saizo was talking about before.

"Hey! Birdbrain!" Naruto shouted at the soldier while charging up another Rasengan. "Eat this!" he roared and as soon as the ball of chakra made contact with the Kinshi Knight, the soldier was sent flying along with her mount into a Pegasus Knight, sending both crashing into the sea below. Now that he knew that the threat was gone, he turned to the girl who seemed to be breathing massive gulps of air.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked the girl who looked up and could only just nod. "That's good. I've never seen you back the castle though. Who are you?" the blonde asked intrigued.

"O-oh. I'm Mozu. I'm a ratty old farm gal from a village which is gone now... I don't like shown' myself cause I don't think I honestly fit in with all these oddballs and fancy royals," the girl, Mozu said in a very thick country accent.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but we're in the middle of a fight so yeah. We'll talk later okay?" Mozu nodded hesitatingly before picking up her Naginata and returning to the battle. Naruto himself nimbly stepped out of the way of a Wyvern Rider who had the clear intention of impaling him.

Naruto noted how the invader turned transparent as soon as it stopped swinging. "Okay seriously, can't you just tell me what you are? Please?" Naruto tried to question the invader only to receive eerie silence.

"Fine! Looks like I'm gonna have to beat it out of you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted irritated, creating a clone of himself which dexterously jumped behind the rider and shoved it, causing it to turn around and swing only for it to be pushed off his mount by the real Naruto.

"Alright, talk! What are you and why can you just turn invisible like that!?" Naruto demanded only to get greeted with silence and an impassive stare as a response yet again. "You asked for it!" Naruto proclaimed, as his clone slammed a Rasengan onto the invader, causing him to vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Well that was a godamn waste of time..." Naruto muttered shaking his head causing drops of rain to drip gently from his hair. He looked into the rainy battlefield of a boat and saw Subaki finish off an invader, and Hana was behind him shooting him an unamused look. Naruto and his clone jumped on the mast above them and listened closely to their conversation.

"Well that was a perfect like always. But we can't rest yet Hana. There are still more of these... things still on our boat," Subaki stated seriously, despite bragging earlierabout how 'perfect' he was.

"Hah! That attitude is going to cost you one day Mr. Perfect! I just know it and so does nearly everyone else!" Hana said rolling her eyes at his declaration. Naruto would have continued listening in if it weren't for the sound of wings rustling behind him.

"Watch out bo-" Naruto spun around, throwing a handful of Shuriken at the Sky Knight, stunning her and giving Naruto enough time to give her a penetrating stab in the neck. But then he noticed that she didn't bleed in the slightest bit, even as her body disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

" _Invisible soldiers that are mute and don't bleed. That's nothing, right Kurama?"_ Naruto asked his fox friend inside of him, who was just sitting in his cage contemplating life.

" **Keh. Yeah sure brat. Just like those White Zetsu,"** Kurama rumbled with a hint of amusement in his voice, before going back to crouching in his den. At that moment Naruto turned around to see yet another Sky Knight behind him, ready to strike. He dodged by jumping down from the mast.

" _How many of these things are there? They just keep on coming!"_ he mentally asked himself as he looked up and saw the knight ready to strike. _"There isn't enough time for me to dodge!"_ Naruto thought in a panic as the knight was about to shoot, only to get shot down by a familiar looking arrow.

"You're welcome," Takumi said simply, before walking into another section of the battlefield with Oboro and Hinata behind him. The latter turned and waved at Naruto who waved back. But then he heard a plank breaking behind and wheeled around and saw Setsuna's head and a Kinshi Knight with her bow, (or 'Yumi' as Takumi called his,) pointed right at her brain.

"...help?" she asked not caring about her current condition. Naruto looked surprised before regaining his composure and threw shuriken at the knight. The knight craned its head to look at Naruto, but he threw one last handful of shuriken which was enough to kill her. When the Kinshi rider was dealt with, he turned to look at Setsuna whose body was currently underneath the floorboards, but her head was still poking out.

"How'd you get under there?" Naruto asked, bewildered at the sight in front of him.

"The floorboard was loose and I fell through... maybe it was a trap," Setsuna said as Naruto sighed and tried to pull the archer up from the boards, which strangely worked as she slid through the gap with amazing nimbleness.

"Wow... thanks..." she said with a ditzy smile as she dusted herself off and pulled out her Yumi. "Move out of the way," she briskly ordered and Naruto hastily moved his head as Setsuna fired an arrow at an incoming Wyvern Rider, who was rushing towards her with his axe raised.

"Hey, can you take care of yourself? I got to go and fight!" Naruto said hurriedly as he saw even more riders heading towards the boat.

"Yeah I'll be fine... I just have to wait until Lady Hinoka shows up. She saves me whenever I fall in a trap..." Setsuna drawled as Naruto nodded and left. "What a nice boy..." she muttered smiling a rather clumsy smile as she fired at a Kinshi Knight who had missed firing an arrow at her. In return, she fired her own arrow which killed her in a single deadly shot.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily as he rushed through the rainy weather and saw an entire fleet of invaders approaching the stern which was completely unguarded.

Gritting his teeth a bit, Naruto did the only responsible thing he could. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two exact copies of Naruto appeared beside him and followed him to the edge of the boat as the invaders came even closer.

"Alright, time to do this," he whispered to himself as he raised his hand and a massive Rasengan appeared in the form of a shuriken. "Rasenshuriken!" he shouted and threw the chakra star through the wave of invaders, cutting right through their bodies. Although there was no blood or guts, it clearly was a big blow as half of their numbers were wiped out.

At that moment Naruto felt suddenly a bit exhausted. _"Oh yeah. I forgot that I only have so much chakra and it takes so much to make one Rasenshuriken! Why couldn't the old man just give me all the chakra I need when he sent me here!?"_ Naruto complained in his mind, as he remembered that very crucial fact that using a Rasenshurkien while being very powerful, cost a great deal of his chakra, despite having a lot of it.

" **Because that wouldn't be fair brat. That, and you'd just go wild with unlimited chakra and I wouldn't get as much play time as I like,"** Kurama commented with a small smirk inside Naruto's head.

" _Oh shut your big mouth fox!"_ Naruto snapped back as he put a quick end to a Kinshi Knight by sidestepping its arrow and throwing it back at the flier.

" **Heh. Sure brat,"** Kurama chuckled slightly, shaking his head ruefully at his host's antics. No matter if he was in another world or in a war, his host would be the same knucklehead he always was.

Speaking of his host, he was currently fighting against whatever invaders were left, which weren't very many as Corrin's army had taken the majority of them and that Rasenshuriken had taken out the majority of the incoming reinforcements.

He wondered if this was ever going to end when he heard a female voice cry out 'thrilling' behind him. He rushed over to the owner of said voice to see if she was okay.

"Rest in peace," he heard above the rain, as he saw a woman riding a Kinshi looking towards where a small could of purple smoke was.

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto yelled, getting ready in case the woman made a move on him. The woman turned her Kinshi so that it was looking at Naruto. The blonde finally got a glmpse of her appearance.

She was a middle aged woman with a massive scar shaped like an X scarred across her face. Naruto couldn't help but flinch slightly when he saw it. She also had deep blue hair and bright purple eyes that seemed to have a pinch of madness to them.

"I am Reina. I was a retainer in the service of Lady Mikoto before she passed away. And who might you be?" the now named Reina asked calmly from her Kinshi.

"I'm Naruto! I just joined these guys to help fight in a war!" Naruto introduced himself to Reina who smiled softly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. Especially since that we're under better circumstances." Naruto looked confused so the Kinshi Knight elaborated: "What I mean is that we have seized the day. I had the honour of killing the leader of these so called, invisible soldiers. It's such a shame that he didn't bleed or scream out in pain..." Reina added with a menacing smirk.

"Err... what?" Naruto could only ask which seemed to snap Reina out of her trance.

"Oh! You must forgive me, but I do so enjoy seeing enemies suffer. It's a habit of mine that I do so crave. You should have seen the poor souls I smote on the way here. The way that they lay dying in their pool of blood, ah, it's refreshing everytime..." Reina had the same twisted smirk, completely missing Naruto shudder slightly.

"Yeah... that's nice," he said, quickly looking around and saw Corrin talking with Sakura and Takumi. "Hey, I gotta go somewhere. I'll see you around!" he hastily walked off to talk with the prince. Reina noticed this, but this sort of thing often happened with her so she ignored it.

"Farewell. I hope to become acquainted with you as well," she said. She hopped off her Kinshi and stretched her arms.

"Ah. Nothing like a relaxing boat ride to pass the time," she muttered looking up into the dark sky. The rain had stopped, but black clouds were still present in the sky. It was as if the gods were warning the army that an ill event was coming - and sooner than they might think.

* * *

After a couple hours drying and resting up the best they could, the boat had finally reached the town of Cyrkensa. To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. The place was massive and bright! And that giant building at the centre of the town was just as big as the Hidden Leaf Village! Needless to say, he was awed.

"Impressive isn't it?" a voice asked from behind which Naruto recognized to be Corrin's sister, Hinoka. He turned around to see her behind him with a soft smile.

"You bet! I've never seen anything like this before in my life!" Naruto replied looking pleased. "But err... what are we doing here?" he inquired.

Hinoka opened her eyes, relaxation gone."We're not staying around for long. We're just passing through in order to get to a place called Cheve, which is further inland where Ryoma is," Hinoka explained. "But yes, this sight at night never gets old," she added, nodding at the giant building at the centre of the town which loomed above everyone else.

"Huh? Have you been here before?" Naruto asked and the princess closed her eyes as if she was reliving nostalgia from her childhood.

"Yes. It was quite a while ago. We went to see a performance in the opera house for my mother's birthday. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen in my entire life," Hinoka sighed dreamily. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"...hm?" he heard someone bound up to him sounding energetic. The shinobi turned around to see a very peculiar sight. Standing in front him was a man wearing a blue jacket, black pants, a rugged multi coloured scarf around his neck and wearing sandals. But what made him stand out was the fact that he had fox ears on his head and Naurto spotted what seemed to be a fox's tail swishing eagerly.

"Heya guys! My name's Kaden! You're humans from Hoshido, right?" he asked with a big cheesy grin.

"What do you mean by "humans"?" Corrin asked, stepping forward to see what was going. Kaden looked a confused by the question.

"You know, _humans_! Like you don't have fluffy ears and tails? And you can't transform into other creatures?" he replied, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Well... yes and no," was what Corrin's simple reply was. He didn't exactly know to tell him or anyone else that he could turn into a dragon. They would have to find out the hard way, he realised. Kaden on the other hand, looked miffed at the statement.

"Awww, you're not gonna answer my questions? That's so rude of you!" he pouted slightly upset.

"No, it's... complicated. And as to if we're from Hoshido, also complicated. I'm sorry I can't be more specific right now. But may I ask what exactly are you Kaden?" Corrin responded and Kaden seemed to brighten up at that.

"Corrin, I believe he's a Kitsune. They're a Hoshidan tribe with shape shifting abilities," Azura quickly told him.

"Yep! That's it! I can turn into a fox! Want to see?" Kaden cheered jumping in the air slightly.

"Hey, I gotta ask, do you have nine tailed fox's in your tribe? They're my favourite kind of fox and I really hope to meet one one day!" Naruto asked and Kaden grew even pleased.

"We sure do! I'm gonna become a beautiful Nine-Tails one day! It's gonna be so great!" Kaden said eagerly. It seemed that he was very energetic, like Naruto.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this pleasant conversation. But what exactly are you doing here Kaden? I thought Kitsune don't leave their village for any reason at all," Azura interrupted and Kaden's smile got a mischievous smirk to it.

"Yeah that's true. I'm just a little different I guess. And besides, I'm here to return the favour to somebody," his smirk faded a bit. "If anyone's someone's nice to me, I have to be nice to them! One day, I left my village and saw some humans and they were so excellent to me! I just HAD to find a way to repay them!" Kaden explained in the same cheerful tone. "And then that led me to more humans who were also super nice to me. One favour led to another and well, I wound up here without even knowing how I got here!"

Azura frowned a little. "So you're actually lost?" she asked a bit concerned.

"What? No! Kitsune never get lost!" Kaden cried in protest. He seemed shocked and surprised that someone would even ask that.

"Very well. Let me put this way," Azura closed her eyes briefly. "Do you know how to get home?" Kaden's eyes rose drastically.

"No I don't," he admitted with a short sigh before suddenly getting a determined look in his eye. "But I can't leave anyway! I owe someone here a big favour and I'm gonna repay them no matter what!" Kaden declared with confidence. He then put his hand on his chin as if thinking.

"Maybe you guys can help? To be honest, this problem is more of a human thing anyway. Here, you can talk to my friend about it. Come on out Layla! These humans are nice and won't hurt you!" A shy looking woman came out of a alley with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh um, hello. How can we help you?" Corrin asked nervously as Layla regained her composure and wiped some tears off her face.

She even seemed to shrink slightly. "I don't think you can..." she muttered softly, but Naruto heard her.

"Try us lady! We'll help you out! I mean, we've got some time to chill so tell us why you're all upset like that!" the blonde asked her and she gulped.

"Very well," Layla said grimly. "My mother lives in a village just a few miles from here. She's very old and I'm told she could die any day now. I really want to see her but..." she gulped again, a bit louder than the last one. "I'm a singer. And I have a performance for King Garon tonight," she finished looking dejected.

"Wait what! King Garon is here!?" Takumi exclaimed marching towards her as soon as he heard the king's name.

Layla only nodded meekly. "He visits here often and he always requests a performance from me. But how can I possibly sing at a time like this?" she murmured miserably. Takumi growled and wheeled around to face Azura.

"Azura, can you perfom instead of her?" Takumi asked suddenly, startling the songstress.

"What are suggesting Takumi?" she asked cautiously. The prince was known for being rather hot headed at times which got him into trouble.

"I'm saying that if you can distract Garon with your song, we can sneak up on him and capture him! Then Nohr will have no choice but to surrender and call peace!" he said smiling at his idea.

"Yeah, I'll disguise myself and tell the guy that his old singer is, I don't know, dead or something and Azura will get on the stage!" Naruto piped up. Azura closed her eyes in deep thought.

"I suppose that could work. But if it fails, you do realise the consequences would be catastrophic?" Azura warned with a strict voice.

"Well, that's the best plan we have right now and to be fair, it's better than sitting around doing nothing while that rotter is here enjoying himself," Takumi replied, obviously referring to Garon.

Azura took a deep breath. "...fine. But I am not to blame if something terrible happens in this plan," Azura decided after a minute.

"So it's settled, we're going to the opera house," Corrin said and looked at Kaden. "Do you want to come as well Kaden?" he asked the fox who grinned.

"Sure! I need to repay you guys for helping Layla, but I don't how yet. Maybe if I tag along with you guys, I'll figure it out!"

"You do know that there's a war going on right?" Naruto asked the Kitsune, who didn't appear to care in the slightest.

"I know! I think it's crazy and exciting! And I can turn into a fox with this Beaststone so I know my way around a fight!" Kaden held up a small purple stone from his pocket.

"Alright then. Welcome aboard Kaden," Corrin said with a smile, as Kaden literally "whooped" and jumped off the ground in excitement.

Layla then spoke up. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me and my mother. There is a back entrance you can use to get behind the curtain on the auditorium King Garon is in. Good luck," she said with a big smile and took off running down the street.

"Let's go, there's not much time until the show starts," Hinoka said and everyone started walking towards the opera house, nervous but determined.

* * *

Corrin and his army didn't notice it, but he was being watched from a rooftop.

"Heh, so that's what Lord Corrin intends to do huh? Not if I have anything to say about it!" the small figure muttered with a slight cackle, and rushed off to find his superior. He also had a bone to pick with one of the members of his army who just happened to disguise himself to try and fool Garon. He wasn't going to let that slide in anyway possible.

* * *

It was quite a trip to get to the opera house, but they eventually made it. Naruto, Azura, and Kaden went around the back entrance that Layla told them about for support. Currently, they were hiding behind a curtain where behind it, was the King of Nohr himself.

"Do you know what to do Naruto?" Azura asked and Naruto nodded quickly. He had practiced the disguise he was going to use and he transformed into it as soon as he entered the building.

"Yeah, I just gotta tell him that the girl from before died and you're taking her place, then you'll sing which'll let Corrin sneak up him and get the jump on him!" Naruto remembered the plan and Azura nodded. It was at that moment he noticed Kaden staring at him with a very curious look.

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "What? Is there something wrong?" the blonde asked the fox, who shook his head.

"No, it's just that you smell like a fox for some reason. Are you a Kitsune too?" he asked interested and Naruto smirked knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Nah, I just like foxes! I've grown up with one and well... I've taken to liking to them!" Naruto replied without spilling the beans that the fox he grew up with was still in his body, shaking his head in amusement.

"Woah, you grew up with a Kitsune!? Nobody can ever get on a Kitsune's good side! How'd you do it!?" Kaden asked excitedly.

"No, that's not what I meant," Naruto said as Kaden muttered out a 'oh' and calmed down. "I meant I grew up with a fox as a pet," he corrected and Kaden nodded.

" **Watch your mouth brat,"** Kurama grumbled at being referred to as a 'pet'. Naruto just chuckled while Kaden looked at him curiously.

"But you reek of foxes though. It's as if you adore them or something! Not that I can blame you, foxes and Kitsune are the most beautiful things in the world, just like me! You agree with me right?" Kaden asked and Naruto just nodded. "I knew it! Will you be my best buddy pal? Please?" Kaden asked. Naruto grinned a fox like grin.

"Well alright! Who am I to say no? And the name's Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto introduced himself with a nice guy pose.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaden, but you probably know that already!" Kaden said with the biggest grin yet.

Azura suddenly cleared her throat. "Naruto, it is time. Are you ready?" Azura asked him from her spot near the curtain and Naruto walked towards the opening the curtain.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied and walked out into the light...

* * *

 **And that's chapter 7 done!**

 **Before you ask, yes, Kaden will be the first to meet Kurama. I mean, they're both of the same race I guess so that'll be something to look forward too.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! If there's one thing I love more than anything, it's your opinion on this story as long as you don't flame or bash it.**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Opera House Escape

**Well, chapter 8 is here. One of the most famous maps in Birthright. And I intend to have Naruto fight with a certain someone. You'll find out who.**

 **And before you start about Garon not supposed to being able to use magic, in chapter 27 of Birthright, he is seen attacking Ryoma with appears to be a Ragnarok. So I take it he does know how to use magic without the need for tomes, but he prefers his axe over them.**

 _VoidLing:_ **Thanks for your thoughts. I'll admit that upon watching the recent Shippuden episodes, my version of Naruto is different than the cannon. The reason being is that while I'm an efficient writer, I'm not the best in the entire universe. I'll keep in mind what you suggested and change him a bit in this chapter and future ones, but I can't guarantee I'll do everything you ask. Just keep in mind that this story is mine and I have complete control of the final decisions.**

 _Guest:_ **There is a reason why I nerfed Naruto. And that is because if he just went full power on an army which has no chakra mind you, he could take them out easily. I don't want that. Naruto still has Sage Mode and Kurama's chakra, but they would defeat the entire squad with little effort which is why they will appear in very certain chapters. Hope that makes sense.**

 _Enoix27:_ **I'm sorry, but I don't exactly understand what you're saying.**

 _Matt:_ **I'll use your idea in a couple chapters time if I can't think of any more ideas. Regardless, that is a pretty good idea for a personal skill and suits Naruto really well.**

 _Rio Skyron:_ **Oh Selkie's gonna have her moments alright. And to answer your question, for normal Rasengan's, once it is formed, no additional chakra is required so there is no definite limit on how many times it can be used. Rasenshurkins on the other hand require a great deal of chakra, even in Sage Mode - as seen in the Pain battle. Naruto in Shippuden has been seen to be able to make at least three before tiring out and it isn't until the last movie that he was able to make them without the aid of clones.**

 **So to fully answer your question without going into technical terms, I would assume he used quite a fair bit of chakra last chapter.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **Yes I do plan on doing a Conquest story and a Revelations one after that one in complete separate stories.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of work and effort to get it done. Just don't bash or flame it.**

 **And as usual, Naruto and Fire Emblem do not belong to me. If they did, then they would be a DLC battle between Ryoma and Walhart to see who would be the top Lobster and Naruto would have noticed Hinata much earlier.**

* * *

Nervous. Excitement. Terror. Those were the feelings that were rapidly going through Naruto's head right now. As he stepped out onto the stage he took note of two things; one was Corrin and Takumi on a boat which was on a lake of water and the other was a roped off section in the audience, and the man sitting inside it.

The man was rather old. If anyone had to guess, they would assume that he was in his late 50's, (but that's irrelevant to the story). His skin was a pale grey, as if he was a ghost. And to top it all off, he was wearing a crown and heavy armour complete with a cloak on his back. The expression on his face showed a scowl, and there was a sense of authority and suspicion. Naruto could only assume that was King Garon.

Naruto held his breath, he could tell that the man was very powerful as he had professional guards with him who were standing behind him with blank looks. Not to mention Naruto felt this... odd energy from him. And it wasn't a good feeling either.

But he had a job to do and so he cleared his throat. "My sincere apologies King Garon. But the singer you requested has been involved in an unforseen incident and as such, won't be able to perform tonight," Naruto said loudly enough for the king to hear. He also hoped that Garon would buy his disguise.

"...I see. That is a shame indeed," Garon spoke in a deep, menacing voice, the scowl on his face deepening further.

"But don't worry your majesty! For we have a young lady who has gladly volunteered to fill in for the absent dancer! She's also just so happened to be one of the best dancers in the world...or so I am told!" Naruto shouted. Garon just sat there indifferently. "May I present...Azura!" And with that, Naruto rushed back behind the curtain feeling the rush of Azura as she bolted onto the stage.

"Did it work?" Kaden asked as soon as Naruto got off stage and undid his disguise in a puff of smoke.

"I hope it did. He looked angry for some reason. King Garon I mean," Naruto replied a bit nervously as he peeked his head around to watch Azura. He was surprised when he saw water coming out of her hands and spreading through the whole auditorium as she started to sing.

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through._

 _A double edged blade cuts your heart in two._

 _Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day._

 _Sing with me a song, of Birthrights and Love._

 _The light scatters to the sky above._

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone._

 _Lost in thoughts all alone..._

Naruto was amazed by her performance, as was Kaden who was peeking out from the curtain. They had never seen such beauty and elegance in their entire lives up until this moment.

"CAPTURE THEM! NOW!" Garon's yell broke them out of their thoughts as they rushed onto the stage and saw the king and his personal guards facing Corrin's army. All of them were standing on wooden platforms which floated on the water.

"Did you think you could outsmart me boy? My spy told me about your little plan long before you arrived. And even without him, I could already sense the magic in that child's disguise. Pathetic," Garon growled as a young girl riding a horse rode up beside him.

"Is that you big brother!?" she shouted which made the prince's eyes to widen. "Elise!" he cried out in surprise at seeing her.

"Interesting. Despite your treason and betrayal, you still seem to care about your sister," Garon noted to himself out loud which peaked Naruto's interest. He'd have to ask Corrin about it later.

"How did you know we were coming?" the prince asked and Garon's lips straightened into a thin smirk.

"My agent from Izumo told me when he saw you in the streets. He has a grudge against one of your soldiers it seems," Garon explained, as a familiar face rushed up to him and bowed shakily.

"D-does this mean you'll tell Lord Leo not to kill me your majesty?" Zola asked with a stutter as the king looked down with an evil grin.

"No. One way or another, your work is done. For good," and with that, he drew out a massive axe and swung at Zola which struck the mage and sent him flying across the room until he hit a wall. Even the thickest of people could figure out he was dead.

"Bah. Coward," Garon spat uncaringly while wiping the blood off his axe.

"Corrin! We can't fight these guys! I have a feeling they're better than us! Just save what you're doing for another time!" Naaruto yelled and the prince, standing between him and Garon and his men, cursed under his breath at the predicament he was in.

"Everyone! Retreat! Make for the curtain!" Corrin barked a bit desperately. The rest of his army realised that the plan to capture Garon failed and so they started to rush towards the curtain, only to find a mass of soldiers blocking their path.

"I don't think so boy! You may have escaped at the Hoshidan Border, but you shall not escape this time!" Garon thundered, the platform above the water holding him shaking slightly.

And from that moment on, it was pure chaos. Corrin's army tried to flee, but the platforms were very narrow and shook creakily which made running across them very difficult. And that wasn't a good thing as Hinata and Oboro were struggling to fend off heavily armoured knight on a horse with what seemed to be a hammer. The rest of Garon's soldiers rushed towards the stranded army, while the king himself stood impassively at the far back of the battlefield.

Naruto bit his lip before setting his gaze on Garon. He thought that if he took him out, then the soldiers overwhelming Corrin's army might retreat. It was a risky plan, but it was better than nothing. He took a deep breath as he rushed onto the stage and leapt onto a Knight's head, causing him to stagger in his heavy suit of armour, as Naruto jumped through Garon's soldiers with ease until he was facing the king directly.

"You're actually intending to challenge me boy? You're certainly not most like others who have dared fight me," Garon stated a bit disbelievingly, brandishing his massive axe which gleamed brightly in the light.

"And you're about find out why old man," Naruto said forming a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and five replicas of Naruto appeared beside him in puffs of smoke.

Garon just smiled. Whether it was an evil or a genuine smile, nobody could figure it out. "Very well then! Let's see if you can impress me!" By now, Corrin was watching and couldn't help but feel slightly impressed. He had heard that very few people had the gall to challenge Garon from what his siblings told him, yet Naruto was standing up to him with no fear at all.

"Oh you bet I will!" Naruto yelled forming a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed and three replicas of Naruto appeared beside him.

Garon just raised his eyebrows quizzically, but made no comment. His response was to raise his free hand and giant fireballs materialised around the Narutos and closed in on him, creating a massive explosion when they met, resulting in a giant cloud of smoke. However, the Narutos easily jumped out of the cloud, dusty and panting a bit, but otherwise mostly fine.

"Hm," Garon grunted as he swung his axe behind him, dispelling a clone which had attempted to rush up behind him with a shuriken. Naruto was pondering his next move when he heard Kurama's voice in his head.

" **Brat, don't try to beat him. The plan failed and all you're doing now is just providing a distraction so that everyone else can get away,"** the fox ordered and the real Naruto looked between the king of Nohr and Corrin's army, who was struggling to fend off Garon's guards. Naruto bit his teeth in frustration and then noticed the platform that he and Garon were standing on and had a brainwave.

" _Got it Kurama, I know exactly what to do!"_ Naruto said with a mischievous tone, as he motioned his clones to come closer so that he could tell him his idea. The two clones responded with nods and grins -that is until they registered Garon's axe flying at them. Naruto barely moved his head to avoid getting impaled while cursing himself for being careless. His clones dived out of the way and into the water.

"So this is what you are capable of? I expected more out of you," Garon declared as his axe flew back to his hand on its own. _"Must be some magic,"_ Naruto guessed.

"Trust me, I'm capable of much more! But I'm not here to beat you, I'm here to distract you," Naruto said. He rushed towards Garon with his last shuriken and jumped over a swing and tried infused chakra into his fist, swinging at Garon right at his armoured chest. Despite the strength the powered attack had, it did nothing other than simply make the king skid back slightly and make Naruto's hand throb in pain.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't supposed to defeat, let alone kill, Garon, but Corrin was struggling with an armoured knight on a horse on the stage and if he died, then they had pretty much lost. He just hoped that his clones would hurry up with what they were doing.

Garon still retained his stoic expression. He raised his hand yet again as a surge of lightning bolts struck Naruto without any warning. However he easily shook them off and swiftly regained his balance as he watched the water closely.

"Have you given up already?" Garon asked, as he tossed his axe at the boy who immediately dodged it twice as it returned to its master.

"No. It's just that I'm waiting for..." Then he saw it: bubbles rising from underwater. "NOW!" he yelled jumping up. Garon looked confused until the platform literally somersaulted. And with it, the king was thrust forward, falling straight off.

"WHAT!" Garon yelled in shock, before falling face first into the water, resulting in a loud splash which caught everyone's attention on the battlefield. Garon resurfaced, wet and enraged, and it was safe to say everyone was taken aback by the display.

"Oh would you look at that!" a familiar rude voice drawled from the Hoshidan side, which belonged to Azama who was struggling not to burst out laughing. "It seems that the mighty King Garon just got knocked down a notch! And he's supposed to be the leader of Nohr as well!" Some people with hatred for Nohr grinned at that.

But back to the issue, Garon swam over to the platform and climbed onto dry land which was a wet platform. Only this time, he was angry. Angrier than anyone had even seen him before.

"GUARDS!" he thundered and all the Nohrian soldiers looked at him obediently. "Forget the Hoshidan Army! They can die another day! For now, make this boy PAY for humiliating me!" and with that, he ran at Naruto with speed that nobody thought was possible and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Be thankful that I can't be bothered to stay here any longer, boy. Know that from this moment on, you have made an enemy out of the Kingdom of Nohr," he spat and threw Naruto at a boat near the stage.

As if things couldn't get any worse, they did."Father! Are you alright!?" a deep regal voice shouted, as a man with blonde hair, wearing black armour and riding an armoured horse burst through the wall, looking concerned.

"Xander!? What are you doing here!?" Corrin exclaimed, surprised. Xander's gaze harshly rested on him and instantly turned into a scowl of anger.

"That is none of your concern TRATIOR," Xander spat with venom. "I cannot believe you actually had the nerve to stage an attack on the man you once called, 'Father'," He then rested his eyes on Garon who was stomping out of the opera house by a passageway. He looked back at Xander briskly and nodded, as well as throwing Naruto a glare that could melt an iceberg, before finally stomping off.

"And as for you," Xander turned to Naruto who stumbled out of the boat. "I don't know how you made my father so angry, but humiliating Nohr's leader is an act that cannot go unforgiving," Xander said, readying his sword which was coated in darkness. He then raised it in the air and a beam of darkness erupted from it, heading straight at Naruto. However, Naruto dodged and glared at Xander.

"Brother please! This is madness!" Corrin cried rushing to Naruto's side. The blonde was surprised that the prince would actually help him fight this man, but he shook off the surprise as he readied himself.

Xander remained silent for a second before gritting his teeth. "I am not your brother anymore Corrin, get that idea out of your head. We are enemies of your own choice. That is all I have to say to you, prepare to fight and die," and with that, he charged at Corrin, who barely blocked the strike, but Xander followed with an uppercut strike which sent the prince flying. It was pretty clear that he knew Corrin better than anyone here and knew his weaknesses like the back of his hand.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating two clones who charged at Xander with chakra infused kicks, which the High Prince blocked with ease without any damage to his sword. Xander retaliated by firing another dark beam at the real Naruto, who was pushed out of the way by a clone, killing him instantly in a puff of smoke.

"Lord Xander!" a shrill and raspy female voice yelled from the hole where Xander emerged from.

"Are you alright, Milord!?" a male voice shouted with concern. Xander sighed, he obviously knew who the voices belonged too and seconds later, the newcomers entered the battlefield.

The first one was a girl, perhaps a couple years older than Naruto, on a horse. She had sky blue hair with slight pink traces at thetips which also happened to be tied into two pigtails and covering one of her eyes. She was wearing armour and had a lance which had slight traces of blood on its sharp end.

The other was a man with brown hair and who was wearing a navy tunic. He clutched a sword tightly in his hand as he intently observed the battleground.

"It took you two long enough. The fight is just about over," Xander scolded, making the newcomers look down sadly. "None the less, I have a job for you," Both looked up, determined and obedient.

"I need to you to occupy that boy while I deal with the traitor. When I'm done with him, I'll kill that kid personally," Xander ordered and charged at Corrin, who tried to frantically fend off his brother's fearsome attacks. Naruto on the other hand focused on the two newcomers, one who was smiling with glee.

"Yay! It's been long since I last saw the blood of my enemies!" the girl cheered in a delighted tone eagerly which surprised Naruto, and the man next to her just breathed deeply and looked at Naruto with an solemn look.

"Don't mind Peri, she's always like this," he said nodding to his partner. "And don't take this too personally, I'm just following Lord Xander's orders, as his retainer," he apologised, before rushing at Naruto swinging his sword. Naruto dodged each strike nimbly and threw a chakra infused punch at the man who wasn't expecting the strength, and was sent sprawling on the ground, but he quickly leapt back up again.

Naruto didn't have time to do anything against him as Peri rode up and swung her lance with great skill and efficiency. When Naruto jumped away, she pulled out a speared object which she threw at the blonde, however, he caught it and turned around to see Corrin struggling with Xander. With quick thinking, he threw the javelin like object at the crown prince, which collided with his heavy armour, startling him. Corrin used this chance to attack Xander. He only got one blow in before Xander blocked the rest effortlessly.

However, he didn't expect Naruto to actually latch onto him and try to grab his sword. The prince retaliated by firmly grabbing the blonde by the hair, and glowering at him before throwing him into the danger zone of Peri and that other man whose name he didn't know. When Naruto looked up, he saw Peri standing over him with a sword and a devilish look in her eye.

"Hah! Got you now!" Peri chanted as she swung at the blonde who barely rolled out of the way to avoid getting stabbed. However, the man was expecting this and thrust his sword at Naruto as he was getting up, sharply jabbing him right in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped looking over quickly at the new wound which was slowly forming. It was a nasty wound that pierced his skin, but thankfully it didn't hit any bone or muscle or else he would have been in serious trouble. Naruto didn't notice Peri sneaking up behind him.

"Right where I want you!" Peri cackled as she charged forward, swiping her sword and making Naruto barely dodge as she did a combo attack which he was only just able to evade. One attack brushed his jumpsuit, tearing it a little. The Cavalier frowned a little upon seeing it.

"Oh boo! Stay still so I can see your blood! I promise I'll leave your intestines alone... probably!" Peri pouted childishly as she pulled out her lance in one hand while brandishing her sword in her other hand, as her horse charged forward and bent down so Peri could get some hits in. But like the pervious times, Naruto was faster than her and dodged and ducked each one. As soon as he heard her declare that sentence, he'd had enough.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go now!" Naruto said forming a Rasengan in his hand and charged at Peri who in turn lunged as well with her lance so both attacks would impact with one another.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the ball of chakra into the pointed of the lance which overpowered it easily. **BOOM!** The explosion startled even Xander - he looked over his shoulder to see his retainer covered in smoke and stuck under her horse at the far end of the room.

"Lord Xander! Laslow! Help!" Peri cried as the finally named Laslow rushed to assist her in her predicament. Xander on the other hand, just gritted his teeth and appeared to get a burst of strength, which didn't help Corrin at all. Knowing he had to help him, Naruto did the only thing he could.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and as soon as he was done a dozen copies of Naruto surrounded Xander. One of them whispered something to Corrin who nodded and got ready to bail out of there.

 **POOF!** All the clones popped into a massive cloud of smoke which effectively blocked anyone from seeing what was happening inside it. Xander had the unfortunate issue of being trapped inside and as such, was blinded and had to swing his sword around wildly in an attempt to get rid of the smoke.

While the Crown Prince of Nohr was busy slashing away, Corrin and the real Naruto rushed behind the curtain where the rest of the army was waiting for them, all bruised and exhausted.

"Don't rest just yet! We need to get out of here before Nohrian reinforcements arrive!" Corrin ordered. Everyone wasted no time in hurrying out the back entrance and down the dark night streets to escape to the outskirts of town, where the portal to the fort would be waiting for them.

* * *

Back at the stage, Xander, along with Laslow and Peri who was resting on his shoulder, finally blew away the smoke, but was shocked, (the retainers), and angered, (Xander), to see that Corrin and his army was gone. Not wasting any time, Xander turned to face his retainers.

"Laslow, Peri. I am going after that traitor and the kid. You are to head back to the convoy on the outside of town. When I get back, we will return to the castle," Xander ordered and commanded his horse to head behind the curtain, which did so with a bounding gallop. A door was then heard being knocked off its hinges - Xander must have found the back exit.

Sighing, Laslow turned to his partner who was being nudged by her horse. "Are you alright Peri?" he asked concerned. Even if she was a bit... odd at times, she was still his partner and friend and therefore, he worried for her.

"I'm fine Laslow. The maids back at the castle will make me better in no time," Peri replied standing up and suddenly hunching over from the pain. Laslow quickly adjusted her so that her arm would be around his shoulder as they walked slowly out of the opera house.

"Tch. I can't believe he beat me Laslow! Next time, I'll spill his blood for sure!" Peri suddenly declared a bit angrily. Laslow just sighed and thought about Naruto.

" _No matter what she says, you fought well and seemed like a nice guy. I just wish we could have been on the same side though..."_ the brown haired mercenary thought solemnly, as he and his partner left the opera house and started the trek to the Nohrian convoy stationed outside town.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 8 done! Sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, I just wanted to get the chapter up.**

 **Next chapter: the Lobster Lord arrives! The entire Nohrian army stands no chance against the most broken character in all of Fates. Takumi comes in a close second in terms of brokenness however.**

 **Please leave a review! I value all kinds of feedback and criticism as long as it's not bashing or flaming this story.**

 **See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Storytime

**Welcome to chapter nine. This contains the first part of chapter 13 of Birthright. That's right, Ryoma will come next chapter. I've got a hint if you want to make him more ridiculous in Revelations: give him a Killing Edge. Nobody is safe from him. Same goes for Takumi. Give him a Killer Bow. Nearly all of his attacks will be crits.**

 **And sorry that it's been a while since that last update. I just came back from camping and I meant to upload this chapter the day I came back.**

 _Guest 1:_ **I haven't even gotten that far in the story yet to even consider it, but that's an interesting idea.**

 _Guest 2:_ **Thanks for the feedback, and don't worry, I'll try not to be late again.**

 _Eniox27:_ **Yeah, I doubt anybody had ever thought of that before.**

 _Rio Skyron:_ **First, isn't that a coincidence!? Happy late birthday!**

 **Second, the term Lobster Lord or any other lobster related pun is a joke on Ryoma's appearance. You see, that red armour of his makes him look like a lobster, which overloaded Tumblr with memes when he was revealed in the first Fates trailer. In fact, in one of his supports with Orochi, she literally says, "that he looks like a lobster on a bad hair day," which really doesn't help with the memes. And there's also Walhart from Awakening who also looks like a lobster so I thought that a duel to the death between those two would be funny and interesting.**

 **And third, I don't intend on telling who I'll be pairing Naruto with in my future Conquest story because I don't even know myself. And I agree with you that Peri is one of my favourite characters in Fates. I consider her A support with Laslow to be one of the best in the entire series, as Peri tells us why she loves blood so much. It sort of reminded me of Olivia and Henry's support, expect Peri actually shed real emotion unlike Henry's... I'm not sure what to call it.**

 _PersonaUserOrpheus3245:_ **Actually, that clone idea might not seem like a bad idea if Naruto's surrounded by Generals and Great Knights for an example. I'll be sure to use it in battles in the future, thanks for that.**

 **And as for your idea, that's a great story opener for my future Conquest or Revelations story. Why I won't use it in this story is simple: reediting the whole story would make have to take the entire thing down and go through all the chapters and post them again. I'm sorry, but I can't go through that. I hope you understand and I apologise.**

 **And one last thing: even though Anankos will be mentioned at least once in this story, he won't actually appear because this isn't Revelations. Same goes for my upcoming Conquest story.**

 _Matt:_ **Naruto's child huh? I thought nobody would ask this, but he will have a child. That is all I'm willing to reveal at this time.**

 _BlizzardWolf77:_ **I suppose it would be an even match, yet Ryoma would** **often double attack, unless Walhart's speed is equal or higher than Ryoma's, which most likely isn't true due to the fact that he's a reskin of a Great Knight which is slower than a Swordmaster. And there's the fact that Pavise (Walhart can reclass to General) doesn't activate all the time as well as Ryoma's high crit rate. With all due respect, I'm placing my money on Ryoma. In fact, the whole top Lobster thing was just a joke and I didn't expect anyone to take it seriously. You proved me wrong and I was genuinely surprised when I read your comment. Show's what I know.**

 **As per usual, Naruto and Fire Emblem do not belong to me no matter what I do.**

* * *

Naruto breathed deeply as he collapsed onto a chair in the mess hall. They managed to escape the city, but had encountered Xander who was determined to kill Corrin and make Naruto pay for disgracing Garon. Thankfully though, luck was on their side as the young girl from earlier, Elise if Naruto remembered correctly, stepped in between both sides and distracted the man. This allowed the army to get away and avoid a conflict.

That was about two hours ago. Everyone, including Kaden, who decided to stay as he mentioned earlier, was back in the fort. Apparently Corrin had said they weren't going to stay for very long as they had to get to Cheve as quickly as possible to find Ryoma. They had wasted too much time and he could be in danger, despite his status as high prince of Hoshido.

"Naruto? May I have a word?" Corrin asked the prince as he sat down next to him.

"Of course! What do you want?" Naruto replied looking up from his meal, as the prince turned to him and smiled a thin grin.

"I'm impressed with you. You managed to... defeat King Garon and stop Xander and his retainers back at the opera house," Corrin praised the boy. "But you did know the risks of fighting him, right? You did know the risks of becoming a criminal in the eyes of Nohr and possibly being killed, despite the odds?" Corrin asked the blonde, who just smirked with a small mischievous glint in his eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've got into trouble with a leader of a country. If he comes after me personally, then he can bring it on because I'm NOT going down that easily," Naruto replied with a bit of confidence.

"Heh. Alright then. Just know that you've earned my respect for your courage, I'm sure my siblings feel the same." Corrin was referring to the trio of Sakura, Hinoka, and Takumi who nodded in approval. Naruto was about to thank the prince, but then something suddenly clicked.

"Hey Corrin, can you tell me something though?" he asked and the prince nodded cautiously. "That Xander guy said something about you betraying him. What did he mean by that? Did you commit a crime or something?" Naruto inquired. Corrin's eyes hardened as if this was a rather sensitive topic to him.

"I suppose there's no hiding it now," he sighed heavily before looking at Naruto with a firm gaze. "I may be a prince of Hoshido, but I was raised in Nohr," his gaze wandered as he remembered a good memory from his time in the other kingdom. "I was isolated in a fortress and wasn't allowed to leave at all. The only people who were there for me all the time were my maids, Felica and her sister Flora, my butler Jakob and a knight called Gunter who taught me the basics about sparring...although it was my brother Xander who taught me everything I needed to know," Corrin explained. Naruto looked between him and the Hoshidan siblings.

"But wait, I thought those guys over there were your siblings?" Naruto asked and Corrin closed his eyes in thought.

"True, they are my blood siblings and I love them dearly no matter what anyone or Takumi says." Corrin almost smiled when he saw the shocked look on the archer's face. "That was before we went to war brother! I thought you weren't with us back then so that's different!" he cried in protest. Sniggers from Hinata were promptly shut up by a glare from Oboro.

"But back to the topic at hand, when I was living at the fortress, my adopted siblings came to visit every now and then. Back then, they were the only family I had." Corrin paused to see if Naruto was interested. He was if the eager stare was any indication and so Corrin continued.

"As I said, it was my older brother Xander who actually trained me. He was kind and loving in his own right, but stern and unforgiving when it came to training with him. I'm not sure if it's his sword or his skill, but I could never beat him. One time, he gave me an injury that took a couple of days to recover from. Say what you will, but those were good times I had with him." At this point, more people had gathered around, interested.

"I also had my younger brother Leo who you met back in Izumo." Naruto remember Leo. How he cast those tree branches from the ground and spat at Corrin like he was trash. "As you might have heard, back when I was in the fortress, Leo was kind and always ready to learn and even a bit clumsy as he sometimes got his collar inside out. I don't know much about his tome, but I do know that it's one of the five sacred weapons with Takumi's bow and Xander and Ryoma's swords." Corrin recalled Leo telling him about his tome, but that was a while ago and he couldn't remember what it was called.

"And then there were my sisters. Camilla in particular was very fond of me out of all my siblings. When she visited me, she gave me hugs and read me stories. She was like the mother I never had until I met my birth mother in Hoshido. I never saw her fight until I left the fort, but when I did, I was amazed. She was... ruthless, to say the very least," Corrin summed up his big sister on the battlefield in one sentence flat.

"And last but not least, my youngest sister, Elise who you saw back at the city. Unlike everyone else in Nohr, Elise was cheerful and full of smiles. She loved me as much as she loved her older siblings and couldn't bear to see them die." Corrin smiled fondly as he talked about Elise.

"Yes, back in those days, it was me and my siblings and retainers in the fort. One day however, I finally got to leave the fort and was assigned a mission by King Garon, who gave me a special sword. I was careless and got taken to Hoshido where I met my blood siblings and my mother who was queen of Hoshido, although me and Takumi got off to a bad start." Corrin ignored the archer's sheepish expression, however a sad look grew on his face. "But I didn't get to enjoy it for very long. A day after I got there, King Garon orchestrated an attack on the capital which killed Mother, as well as lots of innocents. I also lost the sword which he gave me which was used to kill mother, but I got this one in exchange." He pulled it out for Naruto to see.

It was a long golden sword with what appeared to be four slots in it. Naruto guessed that something fit in there, but he didn't know what.

"It's called the Yato. It's one of the five sacred weapons alongside the other four I told you about. Someone in Hoshido told me that whoever uses it will bring peace to Nohr and Hoshido," he suddenly gained a confident look in his eyes. "And I swear upon this sacred blade, I will achieve peace and stop Garon!" he declared, holding the blade aloft. Everyone started clapping, even the superstitious Saizo felt truth in the prince's words despite still being wary of Corrin.

" _Heh, he reminds me of Pervy Sage and Nagato, isn't that right Kurama?"_ Naruto asked his friend who frowned in his cage.

" **Don't talk to me about that guy. He may have been misguided, but that didn't change the fact he tried to seal me up in a statue. And that pervert of a sage..."** Kurama pondered his next words carefully. **"His ideals were nice,"** he stated honestly as he hadn't actually meet Jiraiya before in his long life.

" _Heh, yeah. I'll never forget training with the old geezer. Heck, I still remember when I first met him! It was really awkward when he got on that toad and started shouting and saying something about him being a super pervert or something,"_ Naruto reminisced about his first meeting with Jiraiya at the hot springs. Back then, he didn't see him other than as an old pervert, but now he dearly missed the man and sometimes wished he could have been his father.

"Ahem," a firm voice briefly startled Naruto. He ended the very short conversation with the Tailed Beast and found himself looking up at Kagero, who was standing over him.

"We're about to head to Cheve to find Lord Ryoma. There's no time to waste," she said and grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him away from the mess hall with a very firm grip.

"OW! You don't have to pull so hard!" Naruto complained as some people chuckled at his expense.

* * *

Somewhere on the physical realm, in a castle located in the very bowels of Nohr, Garon was fuming more than usual. He had started fuming when Corrin had been taken to Hoshido therefore putting a dent in his plans to use him as a pawn. Thankfully though, he had heard from his spies that the queen had died in an explosion in the capital, resulting in the barrier protecting Hoshido to fall thus allowing his army to invade.

He became a bit angrier when he had heard Corrin had abandoned Nohr, claiming Garon was evil and killed his mother, Xander had announced him a traitor to his country and had to take him back, but lost to the eldest Hoshidan prince which allowed the former-Nohrian prince to escape into Hoshido. The truth is though, Garon actually expected Corrin to side with the peace loving kingdom after learning that he killed his father - the former king of Hoshido - so that didn't bother him much. But it was certainly annoying nonetheless.

But then that brat showed up and had the nerve to humiliate Garon in front of the opposition and his private guards. When he returned to his castle, the news had somehow spread like wildfire, and the soldiers guarding the castle turned their heads whenever he was around. Whether they were trying to hide their laughter or shame or god knows what else, Garon quite frankly didn't care. All that mattered was making that boy pay, and he would be the one to do that. Sure, some might claim that he's overreacting too much, but in his eyes, a defeat in these times meant weakness -something that he couldn't afford to show in these times of war.

"Iago!" Garon boomed with such suddenness, that it would have made babies actually jump off the ground. Almost immediately, a man rushed up to the king and bowed in front of him.

"Your majesty. How can I be of use to you?" Iago asked snidely.

"I want a report on the soldiers station at Cheve. What is their current condition?" Garon demanded. Iago stood up.

"There have been no major incidents aside from a few skirmishes from the rebels, but aside from those pests, there have been no Hoshdians sighted in or out of Cheve. I have also received word that Lady Camilla and her retainers, as well as Hans who insisted on going along, have arrived and are waiting for Lord Corrin who is approaching a small village outside the border wall. Lord Leo has also informed me that he shall depart because he wants to make Lord Corrin pay for 'abandoning' him, as he put it," Iago drawled, as if he was reading a report.

"...I see," Garon replied slouching casually on his throne. "Has the spell been cast on the prince with the Fujin Yumi?" he inquired and Iago smirked a bit.

"Of course your majesty. Unfortunately, it has been suppressed for now, but as he gets closer to you, I can activate it again and turn the tables on the Hoshidans," Iago explained, as he thought of his little sleeper agent within the group.

"Good," Garon grunted. "And replay this order to every single solder we have. If they are to see a boy with light blonde hair and wearing an bright orange jumpsuit, they are to kill him on sight. The soldier who gets the kill will get a reward" Garon ordered and Iago nodded obediently.

"Of course your majesty. If I may ask permission, why exactly are you putting a bounty on this boy's head? And what is the reward for killing him?" the tactician of Nohr questioned. An evil smile came over Garon's face.

"The reward is 40000 gold to make him pay for humiliating me. That should be enough information. Leave now," Garon ordered and Iago bowed and left. As soon as he was gone, Garon sneered where he was once was.

"Hah. Pitiful. Not a drop of honour in him," Garon muttered to himself. "Even if he is a coward and a liar, his abilities are far from useless and have proved to be helpful in controlling the Hoshidan prince." He breathed a deep breath. "Just you wait you two," he said, referring to Corrin and Naruto. "I WILL make you pay for both your crimes. I've made sure of it." He started laughing a deep evil laugh which sounded through the throne room.

* * *

"At last, we have made it to Cheve," Hinoka sighed as she observed the small village there were in.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? This looks like a ghost town," Naruto stated, as he felt a little nervous being in this desolate village. But he had been through worse and mentally slapped himself for being scared of something as ridiculous as that.

"I checked and double checked, no doubt about it, this is Cheve. And that means Lord Ryoma has to be here. He just has too," Kagero told him as she appeared by his side.

"Alright. But don't you think it's a little too... empty for him to be here?" Naruto asked as he then felt Saizo's presence on the other side of him.

"This is definitely a trap by the Nohrians. Stay vigilant," he bluntly said and marched on ahead, away from the rest of the retainers who ignored him. Naruto was about to walk up to him, but Kagero put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that told him not to make a reply that could irritate him.

Nothing happened for a while; they just headed deeper into the town searching for clues about Ryoma's whereabouts. The townspeople who were held up in their houses either didn't know or hid in their shelter thinking that the Nohrian army had come to kill them.

"So..." Naruto was learning agasint a house with Kagero and Saizo while the royal siblings talked amongst themselves in hushed voices. "What exactly do you do for this Ryoma anyway?" Naruto asked the ninja, who looked at each other.

"Well, we are obliged to aid him on the battlefield and even sacrifice our lives for him if necessary. As the high prince of Hoshido, it is absolutely vital that he lives for the sake of the kingdom," Kagero explained, glancing at Saizo who sighed deeply.

"We also do errands for him if he's too busy training or doing something else. This also means doing domestic chores including making tea, cleaning his armour, making his bed..." he said trailing off, seeing the amused looks on the other two shinobi who were thinking of the always serious, no nonsense tough-as-nails Saizo making tea. "Not that I hate doing all that mind you," he added quickly.

"Whatever you say brother. Just be sure not to tell to Lord Ryoma that you slipped up making his tea one time by adding too much sugar," Kaze said from a rooftop with a smile, as Saizo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I thought we were better than this brother," he snapped angrily, causing a light chuckle from Kaze.

"True, but sometimes it's fun to tease you," Kaze responded, which didn't help Saizo's annoyance if the scoff was any indication.

Saizo countered Kaze."Yes, you're well known for your _terrific_ humour aren't you?" Saizo sarcastically mocked. Kaze just shook his head and went back to jumping between roofs.

"Tell no one of this," Saizo ordered Naruto who nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna te..." but what he had to say got cut off as he heard something in the distance.

"Is something wrong Naruto? You're staring into space," Kagero inquired. But Naruto just listened harder. The noise sounded like a heeled boot walking on stone. Nobody in the army wore heels so he was quick to put two and two together.

"Somebody's coming!" he shouted out loud, startling the royals as they too heard the footsteps coming towards them.

"They're here already!?" Takumi exclaimed in disbelief, readying his bow.

"It can't be Xander. He couldn't have tracked us down so easily," Corrin said reaching for the Yato but suddenly paused. "Oh no..." he muttered. "I recognise those footsteps," he said as a beautiful woman strutted out of the fog.

"Oh my darling Corrin! I missed you so much sweetie!" she cooed, revealing her voluptous figure which earned her lots of stares, mainly from most the men in the army. However they refocused their gazes so as not to fall for her allure. She was their enemy after all. The level-headed ones such as Saizo and Azama just stared indifferently.

Naruto, wondering what got all the men so flustered, moved to away from the rest of the group to see what was going. He was so shocked at what he saw. If one looked closely, they would have noticed a trickle of blood down his nose.

" _Woah-ho-ho! That is one hot lady! Too bad Pervy Sage isn't here. He'd die a happy man if he saw her!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed as he got a look at Camilla.

She wore black armour that revealed her luscious figure, especially her breasts which were the most notable part of her exposed body. She also had long flowing lilac hair which reached down her back.

"Camilla," Corrin breathed out. Naruto was surprised. That gorgeous lady was his big sister from Nohr?

"I see you missed your big sister," Camilla almost purred, wrapping the prince in a bone crushing hug. "You're just so cute," she whispered, although Corrin and Naruto heard it.

"Back off lady! That's MY brother you're smothering and I won't have him fall for your trap!" Hinoka barked, brandishing her weapon only for Corrin to hold his arm up telling her to stop which she reluctantly did. Takumi just watched with heated eyes, as did Sakura.

"So this is your new big sister?" Camilla asked glancing harshly at Hinoka. "Hmph," she huffed as if she didn't care. "I always wanted you to be loved Corrin. And it pleases me to see you with your new siblings and friends," she told the prince, whose face twisted in pain. Noticing this, she let him go so that he could catch his breath.

"I'm sorry baby brother. I didn't want it to be this way and I really hoped that this joy could last..." Camilla suddenly sadly said, as she raised her arm and fireballs surrounded Corrin and closed in on him.

"Camilla!?" Corrin cried in shock and sadness.

"Big brother!" Sakura yelled and began to heal him using her staff.

"Will someone taker her out!?" Takumi shouted raising his bow so that he could get a precise hit on her.

"Get in line brother, I'm first. Nobody attacks Corrin and gets away with it," Hinoka growled signalling her Pegasus to come to her and aiming her Naginata and the Norhian princess.

"Oh, I'm so terribly jealous of all of you, my dear Corrin chose you," Camilla said in a sweet, yet depressed tone, as she gazed over the army. "He'll never get to be my brother again. I'll never be able to sing him, to sleep or cook for him for the rest of my life... I'll make you pay for taking him from us," she declared. Her gaze then rested on one blonde wearing orange.

"Ah, if I remember from Xander's description, you must be the one that made him and Father so angry." Naruto tensed as he locked eyes with her. "That is very naughty of you little boy! I'm afraid I shall have to punish you!" she scolded him as if she was talking to five year old. Naruto would have made a reply, but he heard someone new stomping towards Camilla. The newcomer was a bald man wearing armour that looked like it had been through its fair share of battles.

"Is it time Lady Camilla?" the man asked with a menacing sneer.

"Yes it is Hans. I apologize for keeping you waiting," Camilla said briskly, before whistling. A Wyvern flew down to her side and she jumped on and brandished a massive axe.

"Hans!? What are you doing here!?" Corrin yelled in anger upon seeing the man. The man bared his teeth upon looking at the prince.

"I'm just here to bash some Hoshidan skulls Lord Corrin," he said simply said, as a horde of heavily armoured knights appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry darling. You're just so cute and I love you so much, but I'm here to fight and I will do what I must and pierce your body with my blade. And then I'll cradle your body like when you were younger..," At that moment a whole army of troops appeared in the distance. "And Hans and my lovely retainers will take care of your little friends!" She then flew towards the troops to talk to a blue haired girl riding a Wyvern and a red haired girl looking angry. Naruto assumed those two were her retainers.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight! Defend Corrin at all costs!" Hinoka yelled as the first wave of armoured knights charged towards the army. Naruto tapped into his chakra and clenched his teeth.

"Ugh, I really need to recharge my chakra. I used most of it on the boat and at the opera house so I don't really have much in the way of jutsus. That's just wonderful considering that I'm about to fight for a third time in one day," Naruto groaned loudly at his situation.

"Stay with us then," Kagero spoke. "We will need your 'jutsus' for this fight and we will provide cover for you,"

"And keep a sharp eye out for Lord Ryoma," Saizo grunted as he pulled out shuriken. Naruto rolled his eyes as the armour knights ran over the bridge and past houses to get to them. He then noticed Hans and his little group of soldiers rushing towards them as well.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Alright. Let's do this then!" he shouted, as the battle started.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 9 done! Sorry if the end was a bit rushed, I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Please let me know what you think (flames and bashing will be ignored) and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
